Historias por capitulos
by AlejaBN
Summary: Continuación de los finales para algunos capítulos de la serie. Van a haber algunos contenidos muy fuertes... Ver bajo la propia responsabilidad de cada uno.
1. Capítulo 1 (Temporada 1 cap 1)

Hola... esta es mi 3ra historia y espero que les guste; creo que varias personas han hecho esto, pero les prometo que lo que hay aquí lo escribí yo jejeje.

No soy una persona que publique continuamente y menos en este tiempo...ademas tengo otra historia que debo ir concluyendo...Si la quieren ver, se llama "la apuesta".

* * *

**NOTA: Nada de Bones me pertenece. Ni los personajes, ni los diálogos de los capítulos originales.**

* * *

Brennan: "Se exactamente como los Ellers se sienten por Cleo". "Mis padres desparecieron cuando yo tenía 15 años… y nadie supo que fue lo que les sucedió".

Booth: "Siendo un francotirador yo… quite muchas vidas". "Lo que me gustaba hacer antes de lo que hago era intentar atrapar muchos asesinos".

Brennan: Con risa burlona: "Por favor, no crees que esto es algún tipo de… balanza cósmica". Al ver que es algo realmente importante para el detiene sus burlas: "Me gustaría ayudarte con eso". El para mermar la carga de la situación, simula que le chocaría trabajar con ella y la hace reír.

* * *

En su camino de ida y burlonamente Booth: "¿Sabes? No hubiera sido tan mala idea acostarme contigo hace un año". Brennan se sorprende al principio, pero luego sonríe y lo estruja con su mano: "No seas tonto Booth".

Booth: "Hey… estas buena".

Brennan: Un poco nerviosa: "Gracias… mmm Angela dice que estas caliente".

Booth: "¿Y tú que piensas?".

Brennan: Tratando de no comprometerse mucho: "Que es cierto".

Booth: "Gracias Dra. Brennan". "A sí que… que te parece… ¿si he sido un poli?".

Brennan: Tomándole el pelo: "Un poco".

Llegan a la camioneta y el la acorrala como lo había hecho antes: "¿Qué más quieres que te demuestre?".

Brennan: _"¿Qué hago?"._ "Nada ¿Me llevas a mi casa o tomo un taxi?".

Booth: Susurrando en su oído: "Yo te llevo".

Brennan: Sintiendo que sus rodillas se doblan y un poco incomoda: "Ok".

Booth: Notándolo y alejándose: "¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y llenamos el informe del caso?".

Brennan: "Claro. Pero recuerda que tú te quedaste con la documentación".

Booth: "Entonces Bones… ¿Mi casa o la tuya?".

Brennan: "La mía… y no me llames eso… yo me llamo Temperance Brennan".

Booth: "Claro Bones".

Pasaron por el lugar de Booth por los documentos; mientras él los buscaba, ella observo el lugar: _"Para ser un hombre, es organizado"._ Siguió observando hasta que algunas cosas le llamaron la atención: _"¿Porque un hombre adulto tendría juguetes en su hogar?"._

Booth: "Eh Bones toma asiento… debo escuchar algunos recados". Ambos se trasladaron al sofá y él le dio click al botón de mensajes en su teléfono distraídamente, mientras miraba algunas cuentas.

Mensaje 1: La voz de una mujer: "Necesito que hablemos".

Mensaje 2: La voz de otra mujer: "Seeley habla Rebeca; recuerda que mañana va Parker para tu casa. Adiós".

Mensaje 3: La misma voz que en el msn 1: "Seeley… llámame por favor; he pasado dos meses tratando de hacer que hables conmigo".

"Fin de mensajes; usted no tiene mensajes nuevos".

Booth: Nervioso: "Ok… vámonos Bones".

Brennan: Sin querer entrometerse mucho: "No vas a llamar…". Es interrumpida por el repique del teléfono "Contesta".

Booth: "Vamos, dejémoslo al buzón".

Mensaje: "Seeley siento lo que te hice; solo fue una vez".

Brennan: "Hey si quieres arreglar las cosas… está bien, trabajaremos luego. Además… yo respeto la monogamia aunque no la aplique, creo que…".

Booth: "Hey… eso ya se acabó. Ya no quiero nada con ella".

Cuando salían se encontraron con Tessa:

Booth: Diciéndole a Brennan en el oído: "No le hagas caso".

Tessa: En tono educado: "¿Esta es la razón de que no quieras arreglar las cosas conmigo?".

Booth: "No es eso Tess, ella es…".

Brennan: Sin saber que se le metió: "Apenas nos estamos conociendo de una forma más personal… ¿Tu eres…?".

Tessa: Confundida: "Su ex-novia… ¿Tu…?".

Booth: _"¿Qué coños hace?"._ "Bones que estas…".

Brennan: Ofreciendo su mano: "Dra. Temperance Brennan; soy una antropóloga forense. Su nueva compañera".

Tessa: "¿Ustedes dos…?".

Brennan y Booth se miraron y negaron al mismo tiempo; entonces la respuesta de Brennan lo cambio todo: "Todavía no".

Tessa: _"Maldición esto entre ellos es serio. No se la ha llevado a la cama!"._ "Mmm Ok. Adiós Seeley; siento la interrupción".

Booth: Anonadado: "Adiós". Cuando Tessa se fue se regresó a Bones: "Acabas de decirle a mi ex-novia que iba a acostarme contigo".

Brennan: Confusa: "¿Qué… no?; bueno no es que me choque… digo… no YO NO DIJE ESO".

Booth: Comprendiendo: "Estabas celosa y espantaste a mi polvo de fin de semana; ¿Cómo me vas a recompensar?".

Brennan: "Celosa de QUE! TÚ y yo no tenemos nada. ¿Qué quieres decir con recompensa?; no sé lo que eso significa". Salía hacia el coche.

Booth lo dejo pasar y fueron al lugar de ella en un silencio extraño mientras cada uno estaba sumergido en la basta selva de sus pensamientos.

Brennan: "Sigue Booth. ¿Quieres algo de beber?".

Booth: "¿Tienes agua fría?".

Ella se fue a servir; pero cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vio detrás de ella colocando las manos en su cintura, brinco y se echó el agua encima: "Booooth! Mira lo que has hecho". El rio y se sirvió el agua, mientras ella fue a su habitación a cambiarse con algo seco.

Brennan: _"Así que cree que puede jugar conmigo". _

Se puso un camisón de tiras y el pantalón más corto que encontró. Cuando él la vio casi tiene un paro cardíaco; era la cosa más dulce, inocente y sexy que había visto en su vida. Ella se sentó muy cerca, y mientras lo hacía poso su mano derecha en el muslo de él.

Brennan: "¿Qué hay para hacer entonces?". Ella froto su mano arriba y abajo del muslo.

Booth: "Hay… que… mmm… ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?".

Brennan: Sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario: "Claro". Recordó algo que le daba curiosidad: "Booth… ¿Quiénes son Rebeca y Parker?; es un nombre muy lindo el de ese hombre".

Booth medio sonrió: "Él es mi hijo y ella es su madre". Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Brennan: "Tiene cuatro años; es lo más importante en mi vida". Al ver las dudas, le explico. No sabía porque, pero le daba confianza: "Cuando nos enteramos de Parker, yo le pedí para ser mi esposa. Dijo que no; y desde eso mi paternidad ha sido una mierda".

Brennan: _"Este hombre está hablando conmigo; es lindo". _"Lo siento Booth. ¿Sabes algo?, estoy por creer que aquellas que te han rechazado o lastimado son unas tontas hajajaja".

Booth: Riendo también: "Y yo creo que no te caigo tan mal después de todo!". Ella se reclino para alcanzar unos lápices y le dio una muy buena vista a Booth de su culo. Esto lo hizo volver a su lado picaron: "Bones eres una tonta".

Ella lo mira confundida: "¿Yo?... que yo…".

Booth: Envalentonándose: "Tu eres una de entre todas las que me han rechazado".

Brennan: Entendiendo: "Tu y yo somos muy diferentes".

Booth: Se acercó a su culo redondeado: "Por ejemplo…".

Brennan se levantó y trato de darse vuelta para mirarle a los ojos; pero él la detuvo con las manos en sus caderas y frotándola con la suya: Sin aliento: "Usted cree en la monogamia y yo no, cree en seres divinos y yo no lo hago, tienes un hijo y yo nunca he querido niños; y la más importante: crees en el amor… yo no lo hago… ni lo haré nunca. Te quieres casar, y yo odio el matrimonio".

Booth: Besando su cuello: "Nunca digas nunca Bones…". Metió las manos bajo su camisa y froto su estómago: "Tu y yo podríamos ser exclusivos el uno del otro sin necesidad de que pierdas tu independencia Temperance" Muerde su barbilla: "Mientras tu respetes mis creencias, no me importa que tu creas o no". Sus dedos aprietan sus pezones y ella suspira: "Yo no vivo con mi hijo (es una lástima), y nunca te pediría que hagas el papel de madre con el si no quieres; lo único es que lo aceptes y le respetes. Él está incluido en el paquete Booth baby". Saca la camisilla de su cuerpo y frota su erección entre sus nalgas: "Yo puedo hacerte el amor todas las veces que sea necesario, hasta que creas en él". Baja sus pantalones cortos y la observa tal y como la trajo Dios al mundo; a excepción de sus zapatillas de deporte y medias blancas: "Eres simplemente preciosa bones. Yo me quiero casar; pero puedo vivir sin hacerlo". Besa sus hombros y suelta la cola de caballo: "Si a ti no te importaran esas cosas, no estarías diciendo esto Temperance".

Brennan: Derritiéndose: "No te quiero lastimar. Además no podríamos trabajar juntos".

Booth: "Hey… tengo mis fuentes en el FBI, eso no va a suceder".

Brennan: "Lo único que quiero contigo es sexo caliente y salvaje por una noche".

Booth: "Se poco de ti; pero algo me dice que tratas de alejar a las personas con tus actitudes frías… y está bien… no te pido que confíes ciegamente en mí. Te estoy pidiendo la oportunidad de demostrarte con hechos que realmente me atraes mucho".

Brennan: Ella voltea y lo mira a los ojos: "Todo en la vida es pasajero; igual que esto…".

Booth: La calla con un beso: "Pero si no sale bien podremos decir que valió la pena". "Vamos lento Bones… comencemos por donde quieras… ¿Qué quieres que haga?".

Brennan: "Que me folles muy duro Booth…". Estiro la mano hasta su cinturón y lo quito junto con el pantalón. Al ver sus boxeadores de algodón blanco: "Oh, me encanta el blanco". Paso la mano por encima de su ya semi-duro pene: "Quiero que me la metas toda dentro Booth". Eso fue suficiente para que se le pusiera dura como roca. Jalo su corbata y rasgo los botones de su camisa, la alzo en sus brazos y con voz ronca: "Abre tus piernas nena". Ella hizo lo que él le pidió y fue sorprendida con la brusca estocada que él le dio; su pene era muy grueso, así que fue un poco doloroso al principio: "¿Esto es lo que quieres?, ¿Quieres que pierda el control?!" Él se movía lento. No sabía que sucedía con ella, jamás dejaría que un hombre tomara tanto dominio sobre ella; y sin embargo aquí estaba diciendo: "Si, si, no la saques… quiero… quiero… con más fuerza". Él la estrello contra el estante de libros y comenzó a metérsela cada vez más duro: "Oh bones!" Mientras miraba sus tetas que saltan y se frotan en su pecho.

Brennan: "¿Te gusta lo que ves?".

Booth: "Si… y lo que no también" Le da una palmada en su culo.

Brennan: Ronroneando: "¿La quieres meter desde atrás?". Antes de que él tenga oportunidad de responder ella se da la vuelta, se inclina un poco y pavonea su hermoso trasero "Demuéstrame que no voy a necesitar a ningún otro hombre jamás". El la agarra de las caderas y mete su polla en el coño caliente y húmedo: "Si NENA!, SI… Apretada… mmm me gusta". Ella comienza a aumentar el movimiento y el sus embestidas. La agarra del cabello y gira su cabeza para darle un beso en el que su lengua está a la par que su polla: "Agáchate y sostente duro BONES!". El ángulo aumento su contacto: "BOOOOTH! MMM que me coge…. Estoy llegando". "Si baby… grita mi nombre". El pene de Booth entra y sale, entra y sale… "SEELEY!"; "TEMPERANCE!"… Ambos cayeron en un solo temblor y lo único que pueden pensar es: _"OH POR DIOS… ¿Qué HEMOS HECHO?"._

Pasados los minutos: "¿Booth?" el voltea y la mira: "Esto fue el mejor polvo de mi vida, pero es un gran err…".

Booth: "Oh no Bones… Esas dos oraciones no concuerdan la una con la otra. Siento contarle Dra. Brennan que después de esto, no le será tan fácil deshacerse de mi".

Brennan: "Estoy hablando enserio, eso nunca debía haber suc…".

Booth: El la besa: "¿Dónde está su cuarto?".

Brennan: "Es el del fondo…¿Porque?".

Él la llevo cargada mientras ella le gritaba que le soltara y que se fuera a su casa porque ella no le quería ver. La recostó en la cama y beso el camino de sus piernas a sus labios: "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Booth: "Voy a hacerle el amor a la Dra. Temperance Brennan".

Brennan: Furiosa; pero devolviendo los besos que le eran dados: "Pero yo no quiero!".

Booth: Riendo y besando sus pezones: "¿Estas segura Bones?".

Brennan: Riéndose: "Tal vez si quiero; pero igual voy a gritar agente Booth".

Booth: "Grite todo lo que quiera Dra. Brennan". Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Brennan comenzó a gritar mientras dejaba que el besara todo su cuerpo.

En el pasillo, Ange escucho los gritos e irrumpió en el lugar de su amiga. Cuando vio las ropas en la sala corrió a ayudar a su "amiga en peligro". Al entrar al cuarto quedo boquiabierta: había un hombre desnudo sobre una Brennan muy desnuda y pidiendo socorro. Él estaba bajando por sus senos y estómago, buscando llegar más al sur. Hizo lo primero que le paso por la mente y salto sobre el atacante dándole golpes en la espalda: "Suéltala maldito pervertido!".

Tanto Booth como Brennan no sabían que estaba sucediendo y el pobre Booth trataba de quitarse de su espalda una Angela histérica, mientras Brennan se tenía el estómago de la risa contenida por la escena ante ella.

Angela: "Cariño… que esperas para ir a llamar a la policía".

Brennan: "Ange déjalo".

Angela: "Quería abusar de ti!".

Brennan: "Ange deja a Booth!".

Angela: "Claro cariño, llamémoslo para que le dé una paliza a este idiota".

Brennan: Riendo fuertemente: "Ese idiota es Booth Ang". Ange lo suelta y lo mira.

Booth está rojo de la vergüenza y tapándose sus partes: _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"._ "Hola Angela".

Angela: Muy confundida: "¿Ustedes… yo no sé qué está pasando…. ".

Brennan: "Booth estaba a punto de meter su lengua en mi…".

Booth: "TEMPERANCE BRENNAN! No digas más".

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

Angela: "Cariño acaso Booth se estaba pasando contigo".

Brennan: "Nop… él dice que me va a hacer el amor y yo le he dicho que no; pero debido a que el hizo lo que yo quería, le voy a dar lo que él quiera".

Angela: Jocosamente: "¿Qué le pediste cariño?".

Booth: Entre dientes: "No lo digas…".

Brennan: "Que me llevara duro".

Angela: Un poco encendida: "Oh… ¿es tan bueno como lo imagino?".

Booth: "Sigo aquí!".

Brennan: "El mejor que he tenido. Además él sabe…".

Booth: "No me quedare para esto".

Brennan estaba a su lado al segundo en que lo vio encaminarse para salir: "Venga… ¿Me vas a dejar así?; claro que le podría pedir ayuda a Ang, pero no sería lo mismo sin Seeley Júnior". Su mano se froto en sus pectorales.

Angela: "Yo podría ayudar".

Booth: _"Mmm Bones y Ange… NO! Concéntrate Seeley"._ "No me malinterpretes Angela; pero…".

Angela: Sonriendo: "Es broma chico… Eso no parece ir contigo. Aun y así… si alguna vez… piensan que tal vez…".

Brennan: "Serás la primera en saber".

Angela: "Hasta luego tórtolos. Cariño espero que no puedas caminar bien mañana. Me sentiría decepcionada de ti si no fuera así… Lo mismo para ti chico sexy".

Cuando se quedaron solos: "De verdad Angela y tu… mmm…".

Brennan: "Ella y yo… no… En la universidad hubo una chica… pero…mmm no funciono… me di cuenta que me gustan demasiado los hombres". "¿Has estado con algún hombre?".

Booth: "NO! Yo siempre eh sabido que me encantan las mujeres".

Brennan: "¿Te has imaginado con dos mujeres o dos hombres alguna vez?". Lo vio un poco incómodo: "Si vamos a compartir una vida sexual, lo mejor es que hablemos de nuestras preferencias y límites".

Booth: Suspirando: "Ok… Mira Bones… si lo he pensado, y más desde que apareciste en mi vida. Pero imaginarme otras manos en tu cuerpo no me gusta".

Brennan: "A mí tampoco me gustaría que otros u otras te tocaran".

Booth: Besándola: "Tenemos un trato".

Brennan: "Igual podemos hacer otras cosas".

Booth: Recostándola en la cama: "No te imaginas todas las ideas que tengo".

* * *

Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias.

=)


	2. Capítulo 2 (Temporada 1 cap 2)

CAPITULO 2… TEMPORADA 1.

Brennan: "Creí que a los del FBI les gustaba recibir medallas".

Booth: "No me da placer matar a alguien". "No es algo para celebrar".

Brennan: Pone su mano derecha sobre la de el: "Salvaste a un montón de gente". "No te olvides de eso".

Booth: Al ver su sonrisa _"Es muy linda":_ "¿Quieres otro trago?".

Brennan: Pensándolo: "¿No deberías volver a tu casa?". Ve que él se ve tentado a aparentar que no le importa: "Tessa se va a preocupar".

Booth: _"Oh bones…"._ "Si…, supongo que sí". Paga la cuenta: "Gracias por tu ayuda bones".

Brennan: "No hay de qué". Sus miradas expresan gratitud y al mismo tiempo el deseo de quedarse unidos solo unos instantes más.

* * *

Booth tenía problemas para concentrarse en la cena de esa noche _"¿Qué me está pasando… que mmm,? No dejo de pensar en ella!"._

Tessa: "¿Por qué estás tan ido Seel?".

Booth: "Yo mmm… estaba…, pensando en, en el trabajo. Si eso es: trabajo".

Tessa: "Y por trabajo debo entender: Temprence Brennan".

Booth: Sumergido en su propio mundo: "Si". Al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo: "No… bueno sí; ella es mi compañera…".

Tessa: "¿Hace cuánto la conoces Seel?".

Booth: "¿A qué viene todo esto?; hablemos de como estuvo tu día".

Tessa: "Solo contesta".

Booth: Resoplando: "Hace más de un año".

Tessa: "Ustedes estuvieron involucrados ¿no?".

Booth: "Bones y yo nunca hemos compartido nada más que un beso".

Tessa: "Pero significo todo para ti".

Booth se quedó en silencio; lo cual fue suficiente para que ella entendiera: "Habla con ella Seel".

Booth: "Tessa tu y yo…".

Tessa: "Hey… tu y yo pasamos bueno y sentimos atracción; pero sabes que nunca llegaría a ser más que eso".

Booth no sabía que hacer; mientras sus pensamientos hacían las conexiones cerebrales adecuadas para generar una respuesta verbal y motora, Tessa ya no estaba en el lugar y había dejado una nota: "Te deseo muchos éxitos en la vida… Tessa =)".

* * *

Eran las 11 pm (las 23 horas en otros países.) cuando Brennan sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta: _"¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?"._ A través de la mirilla lo reconoció: "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Booth: "Mmm, ¿Puedo pasar?".

Brennan: Sin entender su expresión triste y nerviosa: "Cla…rooo, claro". "¿Quieres algo de beber. Agua, jugo, leche…?".

Booth: "¿No tienes algo más fuerte?".

Brennan sale de la sala de estar y entra a su habitación por un poco de tequila que tenia de un obsequio que le hizo Angela. De regreso en la sala ve a Booth retorciendo nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos: "¿Estas bien?". Antes de contestar él se atranca con sus palabras al ver la bata sedosa y corta que llevaba puesta, junto con el cabello desordenado: "Mmm… si, es que yo…mmm".

Brennan: Notando que su mirada le recorría el cuerpo: "Si mi vestuario te hace sentir incomodo, me puedo cambiar. Puede que no sea de su agrado…".

Booth: Riendo socarronamente: "Claro que me gusta Bones… Si no lo hiciera… creería que tengo algún problema".

Brennan: "Oh… mmm, está bien. Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?".

Booth: "Tessa se ha ido".

Brennan: "Oh… Lo, lo siento…". "¿Usted quiere hablar de lo que paso?".

Booth: Se le soltó la lengua: "Fue tu culpa". El asombro que esto le causo a los dos le hizo retractarse: "Es broma bones".

Brennan: Suspirando aliviada: "Mmm… bien. Ya creía yo que Angela tenia razón".

Booth: "¿Razón en qué?".

Brennan: "La teoría de Ange dicta que Tessa se siente amenazada por mí, debido a que "para todos *menos para nosotros dos*, es evidente que existe tensión sexual no resuelta entre nosotros". Ya le he dicho muchas veces que es algo tonto creer eso ya que tú y yo…".

Booth: Decidió que lo mejor era ser honesto: "Tessa se fue porque cree que no vamos para ninguna parte, y porque cree que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes". Callo un silencio incomodo en la habitación hasta que…

Brennan: "Yo creo que eso es absurdo; apenas y nos soportamos el uno al otro. ¿Qué es lo que crees tú?".

Booth: "Creo que es cierto".

Brennan: Un poco enojada: "¿Porque dices esto ahora? Sabes que si le damos pie a esta situación, al final todo saldrá muy mal y ambos estaremos heridos y llenos de rencores. Apenas y nos conocemos!".

Booth: "Lo siento por decirte esto Temperance… pero yo no puedo trabajar contigo sin que aclaremos todo".

Brennan: Levantándose del sofá, y dándole la espalda: "Esta bien. Aclaremos algunas cosas: No habrá nunca un nosotros romántico; hay un nosotros como sociedad de trabajo y tal vez podría existir como parte de una amista; pero no como pareja". Mirándolo a los ojos: "Me alegra haber aclarado tus dudas… Puedes… mmm… marcharte".

Booth: Sonriendo: "No me iré hasta que me des la esperanza de que vas a dejar que me acerque a ti". Se acercó a ella, le beso la mejilla, y pronuncio en su oído izquierdo (para que llegue al Hemisferio cerebral derecho y suene mas melodioso) "Sabes que te deseo desde antes de aquella noche lluviosa en la que probé por primera vez tus deliciosos labios".

Brennan: "Yo… yo… no puedo… yo no soy capaz… de…". Booth la abraza y le ruega: "Prometo no presionarte para nada. Voy a recibir lo que me des; solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, y saber que cuando te necesite vas a estar ahí. Por favor, por favor".

Brennan: "Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es satisfacer tus necesidades biológicas Booth. No soy capaz de dar más… tal vez más adelante… yo…mmm… quizás…".

Booth: "Solo las mías ¿Verdad?". Viendo la duda: "Bones… no digo que nunca haya tenido dos parejas sexuales al mismo tiempo; pero no me parece algo sano… es… es…".

Brennan: "¿Pecado?".

Booth: Desesperado: "Si… también lo es; pero no es eso. No quiero porque…".

Brennan: "Ok… entiendo. Entonces que sea en ambos sentidos. Es lo único a lo que estoy dispuesta a ceder… no voy a renunciar a mi independencia".

Booth: "No te pido que lo hagas".

Ella se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios: "Bones ¿Qué hacemos entonces?". Ella lo siguió besando hasta que él comprendió que debía hacer. Se desnudaron mutuamente mientras se admiraban: "Booth usted tiene un muy buen físico". "Tú también eres muy bien estructurada bones". Él sabía que esta no sería una noche de amor; pero si una que recordaría toda su vida. Cuando él la sentó en el borde del sofá y se arrodillo frente a ella, sus reparaciones incrementaron: "Eres hermosa bones". Brennan se sonrojo y Booth tanteo que tan preparada estaba: "Jesús…!, ya estas lista". "Siempre lo estoy para usted". Ella recogió en su mano la longitud de Booth y la acerco a su intimidad; Brennan roncamente le sugirió: "No le des tantos rodeos a la situación Seeley, solo hazlo. ¿Quién fue el que propuso esto?". Sin pensarlo más él la penetro y amarro sus brazos por la espalda de ella; mientras tanto las piernas de Brennan se apretaban a los costados de su abdomen, debido al placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo: "Seeley… creo que… mmm… esto, esto podría funcionar". Mientras embestía su núcleo resbaladizo: "Claro que sí". Cuando Brennan se recostó más hacia atrás, el contacto se profundizo y los invadió la desesperación: "Seeley… ya… mmm yo… Oh, sí, si…mmm No aguanto más!". La sintió apretarse alrededor de su longitud mientras gemía, y fue también el fin para el: "Oh bones, si… Booones…Que ajustada eres! Mmm…".


	3. Capítulo 3 (Temporada 1 cap 4)

Muchas gracias a Sukatao, Invitado, Lurbones, mimichanMC, Noe, por sus comentarios; y por supuesto estoy abierta a sugerencias y demás.

* * *

La primera parte de los capítulos cubre los textos originales que se presentan en la serie; todo con el fin de ubicarlos en tiempo y espacio. Bones no me pertenece. Ni los textos originales, ni los personajes...

Les pido disculpas si se encuentran con problemas de escritora u ortografía... =)

* * *

**Temporada 1 cap 4**

* * *

_Brennan: "Rigby comió carne humana"._

_Stand: "Por favor. Me acaba de llegar a la comida. "_

_Brennan: "Rigby sufre de la enfermedad de Prion. Hace mucho que es caníbal. Puede alegar demencia"._

_Booth: Exasperado: "El tipo está loco"._

_Brennan: "¿Está loco por comer carne humana, o… ya estaba loco de antes? ¿O se chupaba los dedos después de cada cirugía?"._

_Booth: suspirando: "Me voy a hacer vegetariano"._

_Brennan: "O, al menos, no te comas a la gente". Silencio: "Voy a volver a este lugar en invierno. Charlie dice que esquiar acá es genial"._

_Stand: Con sorna: "¿Charlie?"._

_Brennan: "El chico de la mensajería"._

_Booth: Riendo: "Ya sé quién es"._

_Brennan: "Seguro que esquía muy bien. Tiene las caderas y los muslos perfectamente desarrollados"._

_Booth: Enojado: "Suficiente. Basta para mí"._

_Brennan: "¿Qué pasa?". Booth deja de comer y se limpia la boca; Brennan no entiende que sucede: "¿No está bueno? ¿Quieres unos copos de maíz?", ella le ofrece su comida: "¿Quieres?"._

_Stand:__ Frustrado: "No"._

* * *

Brennan: Ofreciéndole otra cucharada: "Venga Booth… Come".

Booth: Esquivando la cuchara: "Se me ha quitado el apetito ¿Ok?".

Brennan: Entrecerrando los ojos: "¿Porque?".

Booth: Siendo irónico: "No se… ¿será tal vez que no es agradable que hables de la anatomía de un tipo mientras estoy comiendo?!".

Brennan: "Pero es cierto. Charlie está muy bien estructurado pero…".

Stand: "Bones Vasta. Déjalo ya ".

Brennan: "¿Acaso tu ego se ve lastimado si hablo de otros machos que…".

Booth: Enojado: "¿Qué; porque rayos dices algo como eso?!".

Brennan: "Tu agresividad demuestra que, te sientes degradado a un rango más bajo dentro de la cadena de…".

Booth: Entre dientes: "No lo hago. ¿Por qué no te callas?... OH… Tengo una mejor idea! Vete donde tu amigo el mensajero!". Al ver la mirada herida que le da, se arrepiente de lo que dijo: "Hey, lo siento. No quise decirlo así. Creo… creo que voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire, ¿Bien?; tal vez debas ir a divertirte con tu nuevo amigo". Le da una sonrisa triste y se va.

* * *

Brennan: _"¿Qué le pasa? Definitivamente… no entiendo a este hombre, es… es… tan raro. Debo llamar a Angela"_. Saca el móvil y la llama; Angela contesta al tercer timbre:

Angela: "Hola cariño".

Brennan: "Hey, Hola Angela".

Angela: Notándola dubitativa: "¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿Qué va mal?, ¿Están bien?".

Brennan: "No se… Estábamos… mmm… Booth y yo estábamos hablando, entonces yo le dije…". Ella le termino de contar la historia; a medida que avanzaba, Angela suspiraba con exasperación.

Angela: "Brenn… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

Brennan: "Angela! No Se QUÉ Hice mal ... stand es tan irritable ... ".

Angela: "Te lo voy a decir clarito cariño: Le acabas de decir a Booth que te quieres tirar al mensajero".

Brennan: Confundida: "Yo no dije eso! Solo dije que…".

Angela: "O créeme cariño… eso es lo que el entendió". Pensando cómo explicarse: "mmm… digamos que los hombres y las mujeres no siempre nos entendemos muy bien. Cuando ellos dicen algo, nosotras entendemos otra cosa; y viceversa". Notando el ensimismamiento de su amiga: "Otro día te explico bien; por ahora… ve y arregla las cosas con tu caballero de armadura blanca".

Brennan: Frustrada: "Yo no sé cómo. Y Booth nos es mi…".

Angela: Sonriendo interiormente: "Dale lo que quiere".

Brennan: Aun más enredada: "¿Qué es eso?, ¿Las entradas para algún evento deportivo importante?".

Angela: Muy enfadada: "¡A ti Brenn!, ¡Te quiere a ti!".

Brennan: Riendo angustiada: "No… eso no es… somos compañeros".

Angela: "¡Oh Dios mío! Ese gran cabeza que sois! Adiós Brennan ".

Brennan: "Ange…". Ya en la otra línea no había nadie. _"Maldita sea Angela! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?"._

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas cuando llego a la habitación de hotel, y Booth estaba viendo algo en la Tv. Ella había tenido suficiente tiempo para analizar lo dicho por Angela; llego a la conclusión de que Booth estaba celoso. _"¿Debería darle lo que quiere?... mmm… sería muy satisfactorio"._

Brennan: Lo encuentra sentado en la cama, con unos pantalones de chándal y el pecho descubierto; así que decide probando las aguas: "Hola".

Stand: Sonriendo sinceramente: "Hey Bones".

Brennan: Mostrándose contrita: "Booth siento lo de antes".

Booth: "Hey, está bien. Yo soy quien lo siente. Sobre actué ¿Ok?".

Brennan: Decidiendo probar la teoría de Angela: "Yo no sabía Booth".

Booth: Mirando confundido: "¿qué? No sé de qué hablas Bones".

Brennan: "No sabía que te frustra que hable de otros hombres".

Booth: Pasándose la mano por el rostro, y alejando la mirada de ella: "Mierda no… Otra vez no Bones. Ya me disculpe. Deja ese tema quieto. Hablemos de otra cosa; que tal si…".

Brennan: Con una sonrisa que Booth no entendía: "Yo te puedo recompensar".

Booth: Mirando dudoso: "Aja… eso… quiero decir que… que…".

Brennan: "Necesito que te quedes ahí sentado y que te tapes los ojos". Se acercó a él después de haber cogido una de sus corbatas: "Solo relájate".

Booth: Con la boca seca: "Bones… que estas…".

Brennan: "Tu confías en mi".

Booth: "Touché. Pero, no se…no entiendo a qué te refieres cuando dices que…".

Brennan: "Solo relájate. Sé lo que necesitas". El dudo, pero opto por seguirle el juego. Cuando iba a tomar la corbata ella se lo impidió: "Déjamelo a mí". Sus manos hacían el nudo muy lentamente; hasta que se retiró hacia el baño. Cuando se miró en el espejo: _"Oh… de verdad voy a hacer esto!". _La voz de Booth interrumpió sus pensamientos: "Booones…".

Brennan: "Ya… ya voy…". Al salir, puso las luces tenues, apago la Tv, y se subió a la cama junto a él.

Booth: "Bones… esto ya me está asustando que…". Sintió el aliento de Brennan en el oído: "Shh… ya acabo la espera". Le desata en un solo movimiento la corbata. Cuando él abre los ojos, ve que la tiene en todo su frente… Cuando cae en cuenta de la vista que tiene, traga entero… Brennan está en sus rodillas, mientras que sus pequeñas manos se posicionan a cada lado de su cadera masculina; tiene ante sus ojos unos hermosos senos, recubiertos de encaje color lila: "BONESSS".

Brennan: "¿Te gusta lo que ves?".

Booth: "No… ES DECIR, SI! No, es que…".

Brennan: Situando sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Booth; colocando las manos a cada lado de su cuello, mientras traza patrones con sus dedos e inclina la cabeza hacia el lado derecho: "Su cuerpo parece estar muy satisfecho". Dice mientras se retuerce en su semi-erección.

Booth: En forma de chirrido: "Si… es…. Solo que no entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?".

Brennan: "Es muy sencillo: Tú estabas celoso, y yo debo hacer algo para que no sientas que tu posición está amenazada. Hay otros hombres que son muy atractivos; pero tu sobresales sobre ellos". Booth la mira atónito: "Mira… ambos queremos esto… desde hace mucho tiempo".

Booth: "Trabajamos juntos…y…".

Brennan: Besándolo lentamente: "Siempre me dices que pienso demasiado. No lo hagas tu". Baja su mano derecha a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, y la mete para frotar su pene: "Tu Dios te doto muy bien Booth".

Booth: "Bones! No metas a Dios en esto". Ella lo ignora y lo frota arriba y abajo.

Brennan baja la cabeza para esparcir besos por su cuello, pectorales, estomago, cadera, y se lo lleva a la boca: "Mmm".

En un momento de lucidez, Booth sabe que sería mejor hablar antes de cualquier cosa; pero su boca es tan poderosa, que hace que cualquier pensamiento coherente hulla de su conciencia. Ella pasa la lengua por su punta, para luego pasarla de forma vertical por todo su eje; cuando ella le da unos azotes a la punta de su pene con la lengua, él le jala del cabello para que suba a su boca: "Oh baby… no más. Es mi turno". En un parpadear de ojos, ella estaba debajo de él. Su boca esparció besos por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos recubiertos de encaje: "Mmm, que color tan sexy". Besa cada uno de los tirantes y los saca: "Eres muy hermosa Bones".

Brennan: "Booth… por favor… Lo haremos lento después. Ahora te quiero dentro de mí; quiero sentir que tu polla me estira…". El movió la parte de las bragas que se interponía en su camino hacia un lado; le metió su pene duro en una sola estocada: "¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Solo un polvo?".

Brennan: Apenas y procesando lo que decía: "Mmm".

Booth: Con los dientes apretados mientras movía sus caderas a un ritmo más rápido: "Contesta".

Brennan: "No… no se… Oh si… vamos Booth! Llévame, llévame…". El la miro y decidió que necesitaba expresar ese algo más que sentía por ella. Todavía no tenía claro que era; pero quería algo más que un polvo de una noche con ella. Mermo el ritmo en las penetraciones, pero le beso todo el cuello, las mejillas: "Bones, mírame. Abre tus preciosas esferas azules". Cuando ella lo miro, vio el miedo que ella tenía de leer lo que había en sus ojos marrones: "Solo siéntelo. No pienses ahora; tu misma lo dijiste". Ella asintió y se dejó llevar por las olas de calor que inundaban su cuerpo, mientras sus músculos vaginales se apretaban como una colcha alrededor se su pene: "Eso es… déjalo ir preciosa… córrete ante mis ojos". Él la siguió después de unas cuantas estocadas más…

Brennan: "Oh ... si ... mmm ... whhooo ...".

Booth: "Si… claro que si… mmm".

* * *

Sus cuerpos yacían inertes. Él se movió de encima de ella, y por unos largos minutos ambos solo miraron el techo de su habitación de hotel.

Brennan: Riendo: "No puedo creer que ni siquiera nos desvestimos totalmente".

Booth: "Jajaja; Bones, eso estuvo genial!".

Brennan: Ensimismada con sus pensamientos: "Si…".

Booth: "¿Qué piensas preciosa?". Cayendo en cuenta de su desliz: "Lo siento, fue un lapso".

Brennan: "No está bien. Realmente no me disgusta". Guarda silencio un rato; hasta que mira a sus ojos marrones, en los que solo ve la confianza, y ese algo más que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a expresar todavía: "Estaba pensando que ha sido muy satisfactorio tener relaciones sexuales contigo… así que… mmm… yo… yo como que me estaba… mmm… me preguntaba en las posibilidades de que esto se repita". Le da una mirada tímida.

Booth: Emocionado: "Oh… si… sí, claro… realmente no tengo queja alguna. Claro, si no hay problema contigo. Por mi está muy bien… más que bien… digo…".

Brennan: "Tal vez cuando volvamos a DC, lo podemos hacer para… Digo… para… ya sabes, para desestresarnos; así no tendremos que preocuparnos con el ajetreo que implica conocer a otra persona".

Booth: Sintiéndose en el cielo: "Claro; es lo más lógico. Seria… sería algo exclusivo; ya sabes, por seguridad y todo eso".

Brennan: "Si, sí, estoy de acuerdo". Callo un silencio incomodo hasta que: "¿Quieres repetir?". El asintió, y la arrastro sobre él. Se besaron y besaron, hasta que el sonido de un móvil los interrumpió; Booth continuo besando el cuello de Brennan, mientras ella extendió su mano y contesto un poco jadeante: "Hola…".

Hodgins: "¿Dra. B.? ".

Brennan: Sin molestarse en saludar: "Si… ¿Qué quieres?".

Hodgins: "Mmm ¿Acaso Booth se ha dejado su teléfono con usted?".

Brennan: Mirando el teléfono en sus manos: "Que quieres… Oh si, si, se lo dejo… aquí… conmigo". Le susurra en el oído a Booth: "Oops, me he cogido tu móvil". Él estaba tan distraído besando sus aureolas que apenas y logro decir algo: "Mhumm… Ok… mmm que rico".

Angela: Mirando a Hodgins: "¿Ya lo contactaste?". Le arrebata el teléfono: "Mira Booth… Brenn está un poco confundida… tienes que entenderla…".

Brennan: Suspirando: "Angela ... soy yo".

Angela: "Cariño! ¿Que estas…".

Booth: Muy cerca de la bocina, e interrumpiendo el parloteo de Angela: "Deja de jugar con ese teléfono. Tengo un juguete nuevo para ti".

Brennan: Riendo: "Ange… te tengo que dejar".

Angela: Exuberante de emoción: "Espera… Woow, ese era… ese era… OH. MI. DIOS".

Brennan: "Adiós". Y antes de colgar, dice muy sonriente y lo suficientemente alto como para que Angela escuche: "Oh… mi juguete favorito…mmm".

Angela quedo mirando su teléfono petrificada y atónita.

* * *

Si les gusto el capitulo... ps comenten jajaja

;)


	4. Capítulo 4 (Temporada 1 cap 6 PARTE 1)

Miren cuanto me animaron sus comentarios! Me agarraron las 11 pm escribiendo, y ademas tengo que aprovechar antes de que me pongan mas deberes en la universidad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios; ya ven cuanto me emocionan. mimichanMC y NoeNenny claro que tendré en cuenta sus sugerencias. También me encantaría escribir algo así.

Estuve pensando en preguntarles: ¿Sigo publicando los capítulos en su secuencia lógica, o, escribo solo sobre los que ustedes me vayan pidiendo?

* * *

Nada de BONES me pertenece; y disculpen mis errores ortográficos ,y demás dificultades que encuentren. Leyendo el cap anterior vi algunos.

* * *

Este cap consta de dos partes. Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Temporada 1 cap 6 PARTE #1

* * *

_Booth: "A veces me pasa que… Que quiero huir para no volver más"._

_Brennan: "¿Enserio?"._

_Booth: "Si te vas con alguien, fantaseas con no volver a la vida de siempre…", se pone la chaqueta "… Y tú y esa persona terminan riéndose de la idea… Pero, cuando no hay otra persona, se te presentan muchas posibilidades". La mira coquetamente mientras pretende partir del lugar._

_Brennan: "Hasta la semana que viene"._ _Él se va,_ y ella se queda sola con los pensamientos que la atormentan: _"Demás que se va ir con alguien más… Es obvio, el… él dijo que… Ok… NO ES MI PROBLEMA". _Levanta la mano y pide otro cóctel.

* * *

Al DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL LABORATORIO.

Goodman: Llevaba bastante rato trabajando con la Dra. en una de las tantas momias que habían hallado en Bahariya (Egipto): "Dra. Brennan, la noto distraída. Si quiere que descansemos, yo no tengo ningún problema. Reconozco que este no es precisamente el hallazgo más…".

Brennan: "No, no, está bien; lo siento. Prometo cambiar mi actitud, y ser más atenta ante mis responsabilidades".

Goodman: "Insisto: Usted debe descansar, hoy ha estado trabajando desde muy temprano".

Brennan: "No se preocupe Dr. Goodman, yo se utilizar los recursos energéticos de mi cuerpo muy bien, además…". Es interrumpida por su móvil sonando: "Discúlpeme unos momentos Dr. Goodman". Se da vuelta, y contesta: "¿Qué quieres?".

Booth: "He… Hola Bones; también me alegro de oírte". Ella suspira exasperada, así que decide ir al grano: "Mira… Solo te quería decir, que deje el informe del pasado caso en mi apartamento. Imagine que lo querrás en el futuro próximo; así que usa la piedra para entrar".

Brennan: "¿Porque simplemente no lo traes?".

Booth: Suspirando: "Booones… voy camino al aeropuerto, y ya voy tarde. No tengo tiempo".

Brennan: "Ok!, feliz viaje". Cuando ella se dio la vuelta Goodman le estaba dando una mirada extraña: "¿Qué?".

Goodman: Sonriendo: "Vaya y haga lo que tenga que hacer".

Ella asintió, para luego salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Al llegar al lugar de Booth, lo primero que vio fue el informe sobre la mesa con el teléfono: _"Mmm, interesante… estoy sola… aquí…"._ Sonríe. Vio una de las ediciones de su libro, lo coge por pura inercia; pero cuando lo quiere regresar a su lugar, ve caer el otro boleto de avión con una nota adhesiva que dice: "Seeley, siento no hacer este viaje con usted; pero realmente creo que es mejor así. Yo sé que no querías hacer esto solo, pero últimamente tú y yo no estamos en sintonía; llámame paranoica, pero estoy segura que las cosas cambiaron para los dos desde el día en que ella apareció de nuevo en tu vida… No te vayas a hacer el loco :P tu sabes de quien estoy hablando (SE QUE NO TIENEN NADA. NO ERES ESE TIPO DE HOMBRE). El caso es, mira… está bien… ambos nos gustamos, pero también sabíamos que no iba para ninguna parte. No pude regresarlo, úsalo…". Brennan no entendía nada: _"¿Acaso Booth está viendo a otra persona?"_. Decide salir de dudas.

* * *

Goodman: "Teléfono de la Srta. Montenegro, aquí el Dr. Daniel Goodman".

Brennan: "Mmm… hola… necesito a Angela".

Goodman: "Lo siento Dra. Brennan, la Srta. Montenegro estará en una reunión durante las siguientes dos horas. ¿Está todo bien; la puedo ayudar en algo?".

Brennan: _"Puedo confiar en él ¿No?":_ "No… si… es que… mmm… bueno… Booth se ha dejado un boleto de avión… y parece que… es decir… creo que no quiere estar solo, pero igual no es adecuado que yo….. Sabe que… lo siento Dr. Goodman, seguro ha de estar muy ocupado. Ya estaré de regreso mañana".

Goodman: "Dra. Brennan… no hay nada de malo en estar con un amigo en los momentos difíciles…".

Brennan: "Booth y yo somos compañeros".

Goodman: Riendo: "No digo lo contrario. Vaya… simplemente este ahí para él".

Brennan: Riendo nerviosamente: "Tengo demasiado por hacer. Además, es una semana entera".

Goodman: "Yo le doy permiso para que falte el tiempo que necesite. Nos podremos defender sin usted".

Brennan: "No sé si esto si es una buena idea. Tal vez a él le disguste que…".

Goodman: "Estoy seguro de que ese no será el caso". Interpreto el silencio en la otra línea como una afirmación: "¿Le quiere dejar algún recado a la Srta. Montenegro?".

Brennan: "No… emm… no… de hecho, ni le diga que yo llame".

Goodman: "Claro; esta conversación nunca existió".

Brennan: "Claro que si existió. Por eso estamos hablando en estos momentos de…".

Goodman: "Es una forma de decir que no voy a contar nada. Suerte Dra. Brennan".

Brennan: "Mmm… ¿Gracias?". Solo escucho una carcajada en la otra línea: _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda! CARAJO! ¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hago?; voy tarde!"._ Sin pensar en más, salió despavorida hacia el aeropuerto. Fue de las ultimas en abordar; cuando cerraron las puertas, cayó en cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer, y estaba alucinada. Decidió que lo mejor era conservar por un tiempo la distancia.

Azafata: "Sra. Podría por favor ir a su lugar para que podamos iniciar con el procedimiento".

Brennan: "Si, sí. Perdone, ¿podría hacerme en estos puestos vacíos?". La azafata le mira indecisa y desconfiada; así que se saca del bolsillo la credencial del laboratorio: "Mi nombre es Dra. Temperance Brennan". Al ver el reconocimiento en los ojos de la chica se relaja.

Azafata: Muy sonriente: "Oh… Mucho gusto; mi nombre es Penélope".

Brennan: Dándole un apretón de manos: "Un placer Penélope. Verás… mmm…estoy aquí con mi compañero…".

Azafata: Muy emocionada para gusto de Brennan: "¿El agente Andy está aquí?!".

Brennan: "Mmm, sí; pero estamos en… ehmm… estamos en una investigación muy riesgosa. Estamos haciendo como que no nos conocemos; pero debido a que nos asignaron asientos continuos…".

Azafata: "Claro!... Si lo entiendo… Adelante Dra. Siéntese donde desee". Le pica un ojo a Brennan, y se va.

* * *

Booth iba sumergido en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que planeaba hacer durante su viaje; total y contaba con 9 horas y 42 minutos de vuelo. Estaría llegando alrededor de las 10 pm, hora Hawái. A las 8 pm se acercó una azafata: "¿Sr. Puedo ofrecerle algo?".

Booth: Saca una caja mediana de su mochila de viaje, y le da a la chica su mejor sonrisa encanto: "Hola… Mira; esto es algo para el piloto". Al ver la mirada aprensiva que le da: "Dile que es de parte de Booth; el entenderá".

Azafata: "Lo siento señor. No creo que sea conveniente que…".

Booth: "Entiendo. Mira…". Le saca la placa que siempre lleva con él: "Soy un agente del FBI; yo preste servicio con el piloto hace algunos años".

Azafata: "¿Tu eres Andy?!".

Booth: Mientras entornaba los ojos ante la confusión: "¿Eh?".

Azafata: "Andy… el del libro. Tú eres el compañero de la Dra. Temperance Brennan". Lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Booth: "Oh… eh… si, yo soy su compañero. ¿Cómo lo sabes?".

Azafata: "Ella me lo dijo".

Booth: Le da a la azafata una mirada de desentendimiento: "¿Eh?".

Azafata: Guiñándole el ojo derecho: "Ohoho… si, Incógnitos. Muy bien Sr. Booth". Booth estaba aturdido: _"¿Qué rayos fue eso; acaso me felicito por algo?! Estoy condenado a que todo el mudo me la recuerde"._

* * *

Cuando el vuelo aterrizo, Brennan lo abandono tan rápido como lo había abordado. Booth cogió un taxi y ella lo siguió en otro: él todo el día había tenido una extraña sensación de persecución.

* * *

Antes de saber que Tessa no lo acompañaría, había reservado una habitación un poco romántica en un hotel que le recomendó alguien de la oficina; el Waikiki Beach Marriott Resort &amp; Spa. Le había costado casi que todos sus ahorros del último semestre del año anterior, y la verdad se arrepentía de semejante osadía.

Booth: Al llegar al mostrador: "Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Seeley Booth".

Recepcionista: "Buenas noches, Sr. Booth; permítame por favor su documento de identidad". Al rectificar le entrega dos llaves: "Déjeme darle la bienvenida Sr. Espero que disfrute su estadía en nuestras instalaciones. Permítame hacerle entrega de una clave para usted, y otra para su acompañante".

Booth: "Mmm… verá… hubo un cambio de planes, realmente no estoy…".

Recepcionista: "Oh; lo siento por la mal interpretación Sr. Asumí que…". _"Está bien bueno este extranjero… Y esta solo!; Tal vez luego quiera compañía… mmm…"._

Booth: Le da una sonrisa radiante, que la hace sonrojar: "No se preocupe Srta. Muchas gracias. Permiso".

* * *

Cuando Brennan entro estaba la misma recepcionista: "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Sra.?".

Recepcionista: "Lo siento señora, las reservaciones en este hotel deben ser hechas con mínimo 6 días de anticipación". Se quedó detallando a Brennan, que estaba en su ropa de trabajo y un poco desaliñada; además no llevaba equipaje: "Sra. Le puedo… mmm… le puedo recomendar otra clase de hotel… no se… quizás… mmm… algo más económico".

Brennan: Realmente un poco ofendida: "¿Perdón?". Saca todas sus credenciales y las tarjetas de crédito: "Créame que no soy buena reconociendo ¨sutilezas sociales¨; pero he logrado recoger en su tono algo de rechazo".

Recepcionista: "Mi intención no es ser grosera, pero es que… es…".

Brennan: Suspirando: "Mi nombre es Dra. Temperance Brennan, escritora, y una de las antropólogas forenses de mayor reconocimiento a nivel mundial. En cuanto al equipaje… créame que puedo satisfacer las necesidades de vestimenta, y demás, en cualquier momento que me plazca. ¿Estas son las razones por las cuales no me da una habitación?; ¿Me gustaría hablar con el gerente?".

Recepcionista: Tragando entero: "Lo siento, lo siento mucho Dra. Yo no sabía".

Brennan: De forma petulante: "Bueno ya lo sabe".

Recepcionista: "En cuanto a lo de la habitación; es cierto lo que le dije. Esas son políticas del hotel. Deme unos momentos para contactar con el…"

Brennan: Pensándolo mejor: "Sabe que… he cambiado de opinión. ¿Me dice por favor el número de la habitación donde se está quedando Seeley Booth?".

Recepcionista: "…mmm… Esa es… es información confidencial… yo no puedo…".

Brennan: "Yo soy su compañera en la resolución de crímenes en Washington D.C. Él es un agente del FBI, encargado de la división de delitos grabes. Permítame se lo confirmo". Marca a la oficina de Sam Cullen: "Dra. Brennan, dígame por favor que todo está bien…".

Brennan: "¿Por qué habría algo mal?".

S. Cullen: "Me alegra oír eso. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?".

Brennan: "Estoy en Hawái con Booth y la recepcionista no me quiere dar su número de habitación. Aunque aprecio la seguridad que muestran, reconozco que me incomoda un poco. Necesito que confirme nuestra alianza".

S. Cullen: "¿Estas con Booth en Hawái?!".

Brennan: "Si; en el Waikiki Beach Marriott Resort &amp; Spa".

S. Cullen: "¿Booth sabe que estas allá?". Al escuchar el perpetuo silencio, obtiene su repuesta: "Dios… ¿No quiero saber, verdad?". Cuando escucho un atisbo de respuesta: "Olvídalo, ok. Le ayudare; comuníqueme con la recepcionista. Y por favor, voy a hacer de cuenta que no estoy enterado de nada".

Brennan: "Gracias Sr.".

S. Cullen: "Si, si, como sea… Dios… ustedes dos un día me van a matar!".

Después de colgar, la recepcionista muy amable con Brennan le responde: "La habitación de su pareja es la 521; está ubicada en una de las alas individuales del hotel".

* * *

Durante todo el camino, Brennan se había estado entrecruzando los dedos con nerviosismo: "¿Y si se enoja? OHh… Brennan ¿qué has hecho?, ha de querer estar solo!". Al llegar a la puerta, toma una decisión: "Ok, untado un dedo, untada toda la mano" (Esta es una expresión para decir que lo que se empezó, es mejor terminarlo… sea bueno o malo).

Toc, toc, toc

Booth: Había estado recostado por alrededor de 30 minutos, viendo una caricatura hawaiana que no entendía: _"¿Quién será?"._ Se estiro, y al llegar a la puerta no se fijó por la mirilla: "Si, en que puedo…". Su boca quedo abierta alrededor de 1 minuto: "BONES! ¿Qué haces aquí?!".

Brennan: "Hola… Mmmm, lo siento… yo, yo… creo que mejor me voy. Esto no fue una buena idea".

Booth reacciona, y antes de que ella se dé la vuelta totalmente para marcharse, la jala hacia el interior de la habitación: "Me alegra mucho que estés aquí".

* * *

...CONTINUARA...

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios.


	5. Capitulo 5 (Temporada 1 cap 6 PARTE 2)

Sin más rodeos... aquí esta la segunda parte; gracias por los comentarios. Espero que hayan mas =)

* * *

Temporada 1 cap 6 Parte 2

Brennan: "Hola… Mmmm, lo siento… yo, yo… creo que mejor me voy. Esto no fue una buena idea".

Booth reacciona, y antes de que ella se dé la vuelta totalmente para marcharse, la jala hacia el interior de la habitación: "Me alegra mucho que estés aquí". "¿Qué haces aquí?" Le da una sonrisa de estúpido.

* * *

Brennan: Sonríe nerviosa: "No lo sé".

Booth: Tratando de hacerla relajar para que pueda contarle que sucede: "¿Y tus maletas?".

Brennan: "No traje. No tuve tiempo de empacar nada".

Booth: "Eso es muy extraño en ti Bones ¿En qué habitación te quedas?".

Brennan: "No tengo habitación".

Booth: Mirando trastornado: "¿Eh?, no entiendo Bones… No es como si hubieras decidido viajar hasta aquí de forma improvisada jajajajajaja"; pero su boca se abre ante la seriedad en la mirada de Brennan: "Eso fue lo que hiciste ¿no?". Ella asiente y lo estudia con la mirada: "¿Qué pasa; porque me miras así?".

Brennan: Sonando triste: "Estas enfadado. He arruinado tus vacaciones". Hablaba en un tono quejumbroso de niña mimada que Booth jamás le había escuchado, ni creía poder escuchar nunca: "Le dije al Dr. Goodman que no era una buena idea".

Booth: La jala en un abrazo ¨chico¨: "No, te equivocas; no estoy enojado. Estoy sorprendido, porque tú no eres de la clase de personas que hace algo así; sin pensarlo primero por una cantidad rigurosa de tiempo… Tengo una duda, ¿Qué tiene que ver tu jefe en todo esto?".

Brennan: Dejando que los brazos de él la sostengan: "Todo empezó cuando me llamaste esta tarde…". Le conto de Goodman, de la azafata y de Cullen; le hablo de todo su ajetreado día.

Booth: Riéndose: "Eres un terremoto Bones. Ya entiendo por qué casi nunca improvisas". Ella le da un golpe en el brazo: "¿Así que viajaste hasta aquí; porque estabas preocupada por mí?". Ella le pone los ojos en blando y trata de alejarse: "Eres un egocéntrico Booth!; lo hice porque se supone que somos compañeros, y creo que también somos amigos ¿No?". A él le brillaban los ojos: "Lo siento Bones; y si, por supuesto; tú eres mi amiga. La mejor", le besa la mejilla derecha.

Brennan: Rompiendo un silencio incomodo: "Creo que me voy; debo buscar donde quedarme".

Booth: Sin pensarlo mucho: "Quédate aquí".

Brennan: "Boooth… no creo que…".

Booth: "Mira… sé que solo hay una cama; pero somos lo suficientemente adultos como para manejarlo. Además es una cama grande".

Brennan: "Esta bien". Ella lo mira y se sonroja.

Booth: "¿Qué; que pasa?".

Brennan: "¿Me prestas algo de ropa para dormir?". El la estruja por el hombro: "Claro tonta… Eso es obvio". Ella arruga las cejas y le reclama: "No soy tonta!". Él se va hacia uno de los cajones para darle algo que ropa cómoda: "Como tú digas doña impulsos". Le arrebata el pijama de la mano y se va hacia el baño, mientras el queda en la sala riendo a su fingida cara de enojo.

* * *

Cuando ella sale de una ducha refrescante, lo encuentran en el balcón, con la vista pegada al mar; se acerca a él por detrás: "Preciosa vista". Él se voltea y la mira de una forma imparcial: "Si…". Brennan no puede evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia por Booth, no sabe cómo ayudarlo; ve que sus ojos están tristes e idos de la realidad.

Brennan: "¿Estás pensando en ella?".

Booth: Él la mira sincero: "No… ambos sabíamos que tenía que parar en algún momento".

Brennan: "Lógicamente hablando, todo se termina… Pero no me preguntaba por Tessa; me pregunto si piensas en la chica de la nota".

Booth: Mirando confuso: "¿Qué nota?".

Brennan: "La que Tessa dejo junto con el boleto de avión".

Booth: Mas asustado que nunca: "La leíste!".

Brennan: "No sabía que no podía. La dejaste en un lugar muy público; cualquiera la hubiera podido ver; estaba con el boleto".

Booth: Con reacción exagerada: "No quería que te enteraras así!".

Brennan: Confundida: "¿Enterarme de que?, de que te gusta alguna chica. Es normal Booth… todos los seres humanos tenemos esa tendencia gregaria a buscar la…".

Booth: "Un momento, un momento por favor ¿No sabes quién es?".

Brennan: Arrugando sus rasgos faciales: "¿Eh?; ¿La conozco?".

Booth: "A… a ver si comprendo… tu… ¿Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de quién es la chica que me gusta?".

Brennan: "Por supuesto que no Booth; esa es una pregunta estúpida. Nos tendrías que haber presentado antes para que yo supiera quien es". Ella se quedó pensando un rato: "¿Es alguien que conozca?... mmm… a ver… ¿Es Angela?".

Booth: "¿Qué?!, No! Por supuesto que no…". _"Mi Bones… tan bella, tan inteligente… y tan tonta al mismo tiempo…"._

Brennan: "¿Es del FBI; nos vas a presentar; es rubia?".

Booth: Suspirando: "Algo así, tal vez, y no!...". La arrastra de los hombros hacia la cama: "Vamos… a dormir preguntona".

Brennan: "¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y ya?".

Booth: La mira, y niega con la cabeza fingiendo exasperación mientras sonríe: "Es complicado". Se meten a la cama y el los cobija a ambos.

Brennan: "¿Tienes miedo de que ella te rechace?".

Booth: "Mmm, algo así… pero… es más difícil que eso. Déjalo pasar Bones…".

Brennan: "La conoces de antes, ¿verdad?".

Booth: Pasándose las manos por el rostro: "No lo dejaras pasar".

Brennan: Tapándose un poco con las almohadas: "No me gusta que estés triste. ¿Está mal si me preocupo por ti?".

Booth: Se voltea de lado y la mira con una enorme sonrisa: "Gracias Bones…. Está bien, te voy a contar. Mira, si, la conozco desde hace casi dos años y medio".

Brennan: "Oh, la conoces desde que me conoces a mí. Tal vez la conozca".

Booth: Niega con la cabeza: _"Booones, Booones, Booones_" "La cuestión es… es… ella y yo… somos muy diferentes; tenemos percepciones muy distintas".

Brennan: "¿Ella no te desea tanto como tú a ella?".

Booth: Riendo: "En este punto… no lo sé… me confunde. Algunas veces es tierna conmigo; pero hay días en que se porta como una completa tonta. Estoy cansado Bones; hay que dormir". Apago la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se durmieron.

* * *

A eso de las 7:10 am, Brennan se estaba despertando al sentir que algo se presionaba en su culo: _"Mmmm…..¿Que, que es?... Mierda! Es Booth!_". Abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con que tenía las extremidades de Booth a su al redor.

Booth: "Booones…". Brennan se dio la vuelta, y noto que él estaba hablando en sueños "Mmmm…". Lo sintió agarrando su cintura más fuerte, mientras la apretaba contra él para presionar su erección mañanera. De un momento a otro, los ojos de Booth se abrieron y todo su cuerpo se tensiono: "Bones… Lo… lo siento… er, es…. emm".

Brennan: "Esta bien… Es una reacción normal que tienen los machos que…".

Booth: Susurrando entre dientes: "Calla, calla, calla…". El intentaba respirar regularmente, mientras su cuerpo seguía presionado contra el de ella; sentía que retirarse sería más vergonzoso que quedarse quieto hasta calmarse.

Brennan: Sonrojándose: "Debes alejarte".

Booth: "Dame unos segundos Bones…".

Brennan: Se da la vuelta y está en un segundo sobre él: "Te lo advertí…", comienza a mecerse contra su erección.

Booth: Le agarra las caderas tratando de retenerla: "Mmm… Bones, Bones, ¿QUÉ HACES?… no creo que… OH MI DIOS!, MIERDA SI!"; ella le agarra con los puños la camiseta blanca que lleva: "Para…"; Brennan comienza a hacer lentos círculos con la cadera.

Brennan: Echa la cabeza hacia a tras: "Oh… Mmm…". De repente suena el teléfono y ella contesta entre suspiros, como un acto reflejo: "¿Diga…?". Al contestar, ella quedo del todo sobre el cuerpo de Booth; él podía sentir que no llevaba ropa interior debajo del conjunto deportivo gris que le había prestado la noche anterior: "Es un gusto".

Booth: "Booooneeees…..!". Ella le pone la mano en la boca y continua hablando y escuchando la otra línea: "No, no estoy de gira… Estoy de vacaciones… ¿Le parece si mejor hablamos esto personalmente?". Ella comienza a aumentar el ritmo y se frota contra la dura erección de Booth: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… arriba, arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, abajo. "Mhumm… si… lo se…. Oh, sí, si….. ¿Entrevista?... ajam…".

Booth no puede creer lo que está pasando; todos los intentos para detener a Brennan han fallado… ella continua con su movimiento: "Bones…" Ella aprieta más el agarre en su boca, y el la muerde; lo cual envía la respiración de Brennan por los aires: "Realmente, realmente… mmm… necesito hacer algo antes… si… muuuuy ocupada… mmhum…..¿a las 9?...". Booth le dio la vuelta, se posó sobre ella, y le arrebato el teléfono de la mano: "La Dra. Brennan te llamara después seas quien seas, ¿OK?". No espero a que contestaran y colgó…

Brennan: Jadeante: "Eso… eso fue muy…BOOTH…. Que grosero!… mmm…".

Booth: Con una voz cruda: "Si me vas a detener, hazlo ya…".

Brennan: "No, no, continua" En tan solo minutos estaban desnudos y sudorosos. La osada boca de Booth se sitúa en uno de sus senos y lo succiona muy lentamente: "Sóplame". Él hace lo que le pide, pero le anexa pequeños mordiscos con los dientes: "Booth…mmm…". El teléfono celular de Brennan suena…

Booth: Le dice con urgencia: "No contestes". Evitan el timbre hasta que se dan cuenta que la persona en la línea no se dará por vencida.

Brennan: Alejándose de Booth, y quedando boca abajo en la cama: "Tengo que contestar". Recoge su teléfono: "Quien quiera que seas, espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpirme".

Angela: "Woow, cariño relájate; solo quería invitarte a desayunar conmigo. Ya sabes, hoy es sábado…".

Brennan: "Mmm, lo siento Angela… No puedo".

Booth: "Vamos Brenn; te prometo que te dejare en paz después del desayuno".

Brennan: "No estoy en Washington"; en ese momento, sintió los labios de Booth esparciendo pequeños besos mariposa en la parte baja de su espalda.

Angela: Sospechosa: "¿Dónde estás Brenn?".

Brennan: "En una firma de libros"; sintió a Booth sonreír contra el costado de sus costillas.

Angela: Tragándose totalmente la mentira: "Me habrías dicho cariño!, te hubiera podido acompañar".

Brennan: Suspirando al sentir las succiones en su cuello: "Ohhh… lo siento Angela. Sera para la próxima".

Booth: Susurrando roncamente en su oído: "¿No pensaras dejarme colgado, verdad?". Ella negó con la cabeza: "Ok… Buena respuesta…". Ahora no solo procedió con sus labios, sino que también sus dientes le daban pequeños mordiscos; eran un poco dolorosos, pero le hacían contraer deliciosamente los músculos vaginales.

Brennan: Desesperada y sin prestar atención a la interrupción que le hizo a su amiga: "Ange… lo lamento en serio, pero no puedo seguir hablando contigo".

Angela: "No entiendo; ¿No te gustan las sugerencias que te he hecho para el próximo libro?".

Brennan estaba perdiendo los estribos al sentir la lengua de Booth entre sus piernas, besando cada muslo: "No… es que… Mmm". Booth la mira con sus intensos ojos marrones, como pidiendo permiso para su próximo movimiento: "Ange… solo… solo… hablamos luego…". Él besó los pequeñísimos risos que estaban rodeando su raja, mientras introducía su lengua en ella.

Angela: "Pero Brenn…".

Brennan: Perdiendo totalmente su raciocinio: "Maldita sea Ange… estoy tratando de tener relaciones sexuales, con un chico realmente caliente. Estarías orgullosa de mi!". Sintió esa maravillosa lengua en su clítoris, y un dedo introduciéndose en su raja: "Oh… si, si… demonios… más…" Dejo caer el teléfono encendido a un lado, simplemente se dedicó a sentir como Booth la llevaba son sus dedos y su boca.

Angela: Soltando carcajadas: "Oh… cariño… estoy tan orgullosa de ti… Luego me cuentas quien es este chico. Adiós".

Brennan estuvo perdida cuando Booth saco sus dedos y abrió sus pliegues con el índice y el pulgar, mientras presionaba la palma en su clítoris e introducía la lengua en lo más profundo de su vagina. La sintió apretar su lengua, y en un instante tenía toda su boca cubierta de los jugos de la Dra. Temperance Brennan: "Booooooooth…..! Mmmm".

Booth: Pasando las manos por sus muslos, para ayudarla a recuperar la respiración: "¿Te gusto mi lengua?".

Brennan: Todavía con el cerebro hecho papilla: "Mmmhumm". _"OH… que lengua!"._ Cuando ella miro la hora en la mesa de coche: "Booth si quieres obtener tu liberación, debe ser rápido. Dedo estar a las 9 en la oficina del gerente del hotel". Ella vio la confusión en sus ojos y agrego en voz sexi: "¿Quieres que te la chupe, o me la quieres meter?".

Booth: Horrorizado: "Booones! No lo digas así".

Brennan: "¿Qué?, vamos Booth, decide, entre más te demores menos tiempo tendremos".

Booth: Haciendo pucheros: "Yo quería hacerlo despacio… quería besar todo tu cuerpo y…".

Brennan: Riendo y mirando sugestivamente su pene: "Relájate grandote. Tendrás tiempo después; al igual que yo".

Booth: Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le estira la mano: "Ven aquí"; Se pone encima de ella.

Brennan: Sintiéndolo burlarse de su raja, con su pene duro: "Oh…así que has decidido metérmela".

Booth: Negando con una sonrisa: "Veo que tiene una boca sucia Dra. Brennan… ¿Qué voy a hacer para solucionar eso?".

Brennan: Jalándolo del cuello: "Cállate y bésame". Ella enredo las piernas en su espalda, mientras su vagina se lo trago entero: "Booooooth….."; "Boooones". Cuando ellos llegaron, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y sus extremidades se sentían un poco dormidas: "Eso ha sido increíble… Pero debemos irnos… Llegaremos alrededor de 15 minutos tarde".

Booth: Dedicativo sobre lo que sucedería ahora: "Claro…".

* * *

Realmente no había habido nada incomodo, seguían siendo los mismos con sus bromas y discusiones. Llegaron a las 9 y 20 am a la oficina del gerente.

Gerente: "Buenos días Dra. Brennan, y ehh… Sr….".

Booth: Soltando la espalda baja de ella, y apretándole la mano firmemente al gerente: "Booth, Agente Especial del FBI Seeley Booth". El pobre hombre miraba entre ellos sin entender nada.

Gerente: "Siéntense por favor. ¿Quisieran algo para tomar, comer, no se…?".

Brennan: "No… Muchas gracias".

Gerente: Nervioso: "Ok… Primero que todo… quería… quería disculparme por haber entorpecido su mañana…".

Brennan: Mirando sugestivamente a Booth: "No se preocupe; le aseguro que no estropeo nada". Notando que Booth se removía incomodo en la silla: "Así que, ¿Cómo supo en que habitación estaba? Yo no estoy registrada".

Gerente: "Varias personas que la vieron comenzaron a preguntar si acaso el hotel estaba ofreciendo algún evento especial relacionado con usted. Me preguntaba si usted estaría dispuesta a ofrecer una entrevista y una firma de libros". Al ver la duda en los ojos de la hermosa doctora: "El hotel está dispuesto a ofrecerle cierta cantidad de dinero que…".

Brennan: "Solo quiero algo…".

Gerente: "Claro… Lo que quiera Dra. Brennan. ¿Qué es eso?".

Brennan: "Vera… Booth y yo nos quedaremos en este hotel por unos 6 días".

Booth: "¿En serio?, ¿Te quedaras, aquí conmigo?".

Brennan: "Claro… ¿Por qué iría a tener relaciones sexuales contigo si no íbamos a….".

Booth: Rojo como un tomate: "Booones… No digas eso delante de las personas!".

Brennan: "Evidentemente él sabe lo que estábamos haciendo cuando llamo, así que no tiene sentido…".

Booth: "Bones! Son cosas privadas…".

Gerente: "Agente Booth, le aseguro que de este hotel no saldrá una palabra".

Brennan: De repente cayendo en cuenta de la realidad: "Booth el FBI nos va a separar. ¿Qué tontos?! Como rayos dejamos que algo pasara entre nosotros…". Se levantó y comenzó a andar de una esquina a otra.

Booth: Abrazándola por la espalda: "Nunca debes lamentar lo nuestro".

Brennan: Al borde de las lágrimas: "No entiendes Booth… Esto entre nosotros, no significo nada".

Booth: Un poco enojado: "¿Por qué carajos dices esto ahora? Si no querías debiste detenerme!".

Brennan: Alterada: "Yo si quería!, tu no… yo no soy lo que tú quieres…"

Gerente: Realmente incomodo: "Los voy a dejar solos unos segundos; pero estaré pendiente". Salió dándoles una mirada de reprendimiento. _"Dios estos muchachos!... por qué se complican tanto… se quieren y punto"._ Él ahora estaba viejo; pero había tenido su buen tiempo con las chicas. Suspira… _"Mujeres…. Puff… nadie las entiende"._

* * *

Booth: "Porque dices eso!".

Brennan: "POR ESA MUJER A LA CUAL ES EVIDENTE QUE QUIERES COMO ALGO MAS!".

Booth: "¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS TEMPERANCE?!".

Brennan: Sentándose derrotada: "Anoche vi un brillo en tus ojos cuando hablabas de ella. No sé qué es; pero dadas tus creencias, me inclino a pensar que sientes algo por esta mujer. Tú y yo simplemente… bueno… lo pasamos bueno y ya…". Booth se empezó a reír histéricamente: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

Booth: "Tu…". Al ver que lo miraba con confusión: "Estas celosa".

Brennan: Riendo con ironía: "¿Qué?! No digas pavadas Booth. Es lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir desde que te conozco".

Booth: Ignorándola: "Y no tienes razón de estarlo… No puedes estar celosa de ti misma".

Brennan: "Eso sería imposible porque… Espera, ¿Que dijiste?". Ello lo mira atónita.

Booth: "Así es Bones…".

Brennan: "¿Estás diciendo que yo soy la chica de la nota?". Hubo un silencio hasta que la realización de Brennan llego: "Ya entiendo porque reaccionaste como lo hiciste, y no querías hablar de ello!". Ella lo miro sospechosa: "¿Así que no te acostaras con nadie más, verdad?".

Booth: "Si te tengo a ti… No. Pero si te niegas…".

Brennan: Juguetona: "Eso es chantaje agente Booth… ¿Me está chantajeando?". Se levantó y cerró la habitación con pasador.

Booth: "¿Qué haces?".

Brennan se le acerca y le monta las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas: "Trate de convencerme para no denunciarlo con su superior agente Booth. No creo que le agrade saber que me acosa sexualmente".

Booth: Con sonrisa de tonto: "¿No será usted la que me chantajea Dra. Brennan?".

Brennan: Abriendo los botones de su camiseta y aparentando inocencia: "¿Yo?, nunca Sr. Booth, yo soy una mujer muy respetuosa". Brennan le rozo el pene por encima del pantalón.

Booth: "Princesa… tan bueno como se está poniendo esto, no deberíamos de estar metiéndonos mano aquí".

Brennan: "No te preocupes… realmente no creo que el gerente venga en un tiempo; y en caso de que lo haga, lo podremos convencer de algo… Siempre me imagine como se sentiría meterse mano en la oficina del director".

Booth: "Mujer!... VAS A SER MI MUERTE!".

Brennan: "Booth lo siento por mis reacciones exageradas en estos días. Yo no sé qué me sucede… Tú pones todo mi mundo al revés; y eso es muy frustrante para mí. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado tener el control de todo".

Booth: "Esta bien Bones… Es algo nuevo… Solo quiero que tengas presente esto: Yo quiero estar contigo".

Brennan: Con pánico en sus ojos: "Yo no puedo prometer que…".

Booth: Pasando el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de ella: "Lo se Bones. Iremos con un día a la vez. Mira… quiero que entiendas que, que… bueno, no me malinterpretes; pero sabes que yo creo en conectar con otra persona… eso es lo que siento contigo; no quiero que me veas solamente como el ¨chico caliente que satisface tus necesidades¨. Quiero que intentes algo más conmigo".

Brennan: Todavía un poco asustada: "¿Qué seria ese ¨algo más¨?".

Booth: "Salir a comer un helado, hablarme de ti, dejar que te lleve a restaurantes; simplemente conocernos bien".

Brennan: "No creo que te guste saber sobre mi vida".

Booth: "No lo pienses tanto. El pasado, es el pasado; lo que hayas hecho no es asunto mío. Por lo demás… iremos viviendo un día a la vez. Yo también tengo mi historia Bones, no te preocupes".

Brennan: "Acepto tu idea de ¨algo más¨; pero tú sabes Booth: No soy una persona fácil de tratar".

Booth: La abraza: "Yo sé que todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes… existe el sexo maquillaje".

Brennan: Emocionada: "Yo sé lo que eso significa. Ange me lo explico".

Booth: Besándole las mejillas: "OH… Eres una mujer muy inteligente".

Brennan: "Lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones?".

Booth: Con ironía: "Dios! Tu siempre tan humilde…".

* * *

¿Si les gusto?

Espero los comentarios.

El próxima cap. va a ser sobre el 1x08 o 09; todavía no se. Quisiera hacer algo con el 1x08, pero no me viene nada bueno a la mente.


	6. Capitulo 6 (Temporada 1 cap 8)

**He vuelto... tada!**

**Lo siento por haberlos dejado, pero he estado muy ocupada... Trabajos de la universidad (Les digo que estudiar psicología es genial!, pero es realmente desgastante) y algunos asuntos personales y familiares. Pero bueno... eso es arena de otro costal jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan (****Guest****, ****Lauriiii****, ****noenenny- lo siento si se me olvido alguien****); en estos momentos me anima mucho leer sus opiniones.**

**Sorry por los errores ortográficos y ya saben que no poseo nada de Bones (mi vida seria otra si lo fuera jajaja).**

**No siendo mas... aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo; espero que cumpla con sus expectativas. Me tomo bastante tiempo hacerlo.**

* * *

_Booth: "¿Te presto el abrigo?, hace frio aquí arriba"._

_Brennan: Hostil: "Si lo quisiera te lo pediría"._

_Booth: "Claro; perdona". Muy contrito: "Te pido perdón de todo corazón"._

_Brennan: "¿Porque es tan lindo?!". "Tenías un objetivo; y encontraste un modo lógico que te permitiera alcanzarlo". "Probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo"._

* * *

Él le entrega una bolsa para evidencia y le sonríe: "Eres genial Bones".

Brennan: Frunciéndole el ceño: "Sigo enfadada contigo".

Booth: Con la sonrisa opacada: "Booones… Por favor, no te enfades conmigo".

Brennan: "¿Por qué no? Parece que no puedo confiar en ti".

Booth: Muy herido: "Golpe bajo Bones…".

Brennan: Mirando extrañada: "Yo no te he golpeado en tus genitales… ¿Por qué dices que…?".

Booth: "Bones. Es una forma de decir, que me hiere que pienses que no puedes confiar en mi".

Brennan: "Ok".

Booth: "¿No se supone que digas: ¨tranquilo Booth todo estará bien. No te sientas mal¨; y ya… todos felices?".

Brennan: "Porque diría algo así. En estos momentos no me importa que te sientas culpable. Son las consecuencias de tus actos".

Booth: "Pero Booones…".

Brennan: Suspirando: "Asúmelo como el hombre adulto y maduro que eres. ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre quiere evadir las responsabilidades de sus actos?".

Booth: "No es eso! Yo soy responsable… yo… es que tu… ah!".

Brennan: "Míralo desde tu religión así: Si asumes y aceptas tu ¨pecado¨, puedes vivir con él (Jung, 1968, p.61)".

Booth: "Sabes que… ya déjalo así…".

Brennan: Indiferente: "Bien".

Booth: Intentando seguirle la corriente: "Bien"; pero a los cinco minutos de silencio no lo resistió más: "Vamos Bones… te pido perdón como quieras…. Dime que quieres".

Brennan: Muy interesada: "¿Lo que pida?".

Booth: "Bueno… mientras este en mis manos, si… Así que… ¿Qué quieres?".

Brennan: Riendo de forma maquiavélica: "Lo voy a pensar".

Booth: Refunfuñando y mirando al cielo: "Dios!, sé que lo lamentare…".

Continuaron con la realización de su trabajo, hasta que decidieron que ya era demasiado tarde como para resolver el caso: "Bones. Vamos… Yo te llevo a casa".

Brennan: Bostezando: "Pero no hemos terminado aquí; yo tengo que…".

Booth: "Ya aquí no hay nada más que nosotros podamos hacer. Deja que lleven los restos y mañana nos encargamos de ellos".

Brennan estaba tan cansada que no discutió nada: "Ok". Él la arrastro hacia la SUV por los hombros: "Puedo caminar yo sola". El la ignoro y partieron hacia el lugar de Brennan en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, Booth apago el motor y se giró hacia ella: "Ok… ya estamos aquí".

Brennan: "Gracias Booth".

Booth: "Que tengas una linda noche".

Brennan: Mirando confundida: "¿No vas a subir?".

Booth: Asombrado: "Oh… ¿quieres que suba?".

Brennan: Con las mejillas sonrojadas: "Mmm… yo, yo lo siento. Asumí que… Como apagaste el motor… yo mmm. No tienes que subir si no quieres; yo estoy bien con ello".

Booth: "No es que no quiera subir! Solo que… bueno… yo… yo nunca he subido, así que…".

Brennan: "Podemos tomar algo. Si quieres".

Booth: Tratando de ocultar su felicidad: "Claro si… eso sería genial!". Sin decir más, ambos abandonaron el vehículo y partieron hacia el interior del apartamento de Brennan. Una vez que estaban adentro, tomaron una cerveza y entablaron una conversación agradable sobre todo tipo de cosas; realmente eran más parecidos de lo que se ve en apariencias.

En un momento determinado Brennan tomo conciencia de las esposas que colgaban en uno de los pasadores de su pantalón: _"Mmm… Cuantas cosas se podrían hacer con ellas…"._

Booth: Le agita las manos frente al rostro: "Tierra llamando a Bones!". Una vez que ella lo mira, nota el color rosa que se esparce por sus mejillas: "¿Qué tanto piensas?"; le pregunta curioso.

Brennan: "Ya sé que pedirte a cambio para darte mi perdón".

Booth: Precavido: "Aja… ¿Y qué seria eso?".

Brennan: _"Es algo completamente normal, ¿no? Es por el conocimiento; así que…"._ "Quiero verte desnudo".

Booth: Riendo nerviosamente: "jajaja; que graciosa te has vuelto Bones. Admito que he caído en la broma".

Brennan: Frunciendo el entrecejo: "¿Por qué estaría bromeando?".

Booth: Alarmado: "¿Por qué quieres verme desnudo?!".

Brennan: "Oh! No seas tan mojigato… Si quieres puedes conservar tu ropa interior; aunque debo reconocer que me causa mucha curiosidad ver la estructura de tu miembro. Y en cuanto al porque… bueno… es con fines puramente investigativos".

Booth: Levantándose del sillón, y caminando de un lado a otro: "¡¿Qué tiene que ver la forma de mi miembro con… con… la investigación?!". Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a las palabras de Booth: "Pídeme otra cosa; eso no".

Brennan: Rotundamente: "Es eso, o nada".

Booth: Haciendo pucheros: "Pero Booones…". Al ver la obstinación en sus ojos: "Ok… bien… pero no le debes decir esto a nadie". Antes de que ella preguntara: "Y menos a Angela. Nadie, es nadie".

Brennan: Resoplando: "Ok… no te estreses tanto Booth. Ya sabes… siempre me ha parecido que eres un macho muy bien estructurado. Sus cavidades orbitarias, el maxilar superior e inferior y…".

Booth: Obteniendo un poco de confianza: "¿Por qué no dices simplemente que crees que estoy caliente; que estoy bueno?".

Brennan: "Eso es lo que diría Angela; pero si, si, tienes razón. A partir del léxico vulgar (común), se puede decir que estas caliente".

Sin más, Booth se quitó el gabán negro que llevaba, y el saco del traje; comenzó a desabotonar su camiseta muy lentamente. Cuando estaba sin camisa elevo la mirada al nivel de la de Brennan y trago al verla mirar su torso desnudo y lamer sus labios: "¿Continuo?".

Brennan: _"OH… SI… mmm"._ Al notar que Booth le hablaba: "Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?".

Booth: Sintiéndose ahora perspicaz: "Te gusta lo que ves… ¿verdad Bones?".

Brennan: _"Dos pueden jugar este juego Booth…"._ "Claro… estaría mintiendo si dijera que no; es evidente que mi organismo reacciona ante tu cuerpo masculino".

Booth: _"OH…__ Santo Jesús!"._ "Mmmhm". Soltó las esposas de los pasadores y las coloco sobre la mesa del café; efectivamente esto no pasó desapercibido para Brennan. Una vez que los pantalones estaban en el suelo, ella se deleitó viendo sus muslos y piernas bien definidos; suspiro: "Mmm… tienes unos cuádriceps realmente… oh… no sé cómo decirlo… son…".

Booth: _"¿Temperance Brennan sin palabras? Woow…"._ "Eh… ¿Gracias?". Mirando sus calzoncillos: "¿Quieres… quieres que me los quite? Es decir… tu ahora dijiste que…".

Brennan: Sonriendo de lo nervioso que él estaba: "Si, quiero verlo".

Booth: "Ya sabes… yo… yo estoy bien dotado… pero, bueno… imagino que tú has visto… bueno, eh mmm… tu sabes lo que quiero decir".

Brennan: "¿Acaso no estas satisfecho con…?".

Booth: Alterado: "¿QUE?! No!, por supuesto que no… además… nunca he recibido quejas". Se sonrojo ante su último comentario. "Es solo que no quiero que te pongas toda antropóloga en esta situación".

Brennan: "Si lo que quieres decir, es que no quieres que te analice o haga comparaciones, está bien; Ok… solo déjate de tanto rodeo. No te preocupes… ya sabes… en muchas culturas el tamaño no lo es todo, mientras que lo sepas usar; es…".

Booth: "Ok, ok… si, ya; lo entiendo….". Se bajó los calzoncillos y se paró con nerviosismo ante Brennan: "Tenias razón Booth, estas muy bien dotado… es realmente… mmm… muy, muy agradable a la vista"; entre susurros, pero suficientemente alto para los oídos de él: "Ah de sentirse delicioso…". Booth estaba como un tomate y no sabía qué hacer, había comenzado a ponérsele dura.

Brennan: "Date la vuelta". Él se giró en silencio y la escucho inhalar entre la risa: "OH… Tienes lindos glúteos ahí Booth".

Booth: "Booones!; no sabes lo que me haces con tus palabras de científico loco".

Brennan: Sabiendo lo que le estaba haciendo: "No te avergüences Booth, es muy normal que tengas una erección. Debo reconocer que me sorprende que te exciten las palabras adecuadas para referirse a los diferentes músculos y órganos del cuerpo; es más común que los hombres se exciten con derivados de la palabra".

"Date la vuelta… no te preocupes". Cuando él se giró, ella estaba invadiendo su espacio personal: "Mmm… Bones… eh… ¿Ya saciaste tu curiosidad; me puedo vestir?".

Brennan: "No… he cambiado de opinión; no me basta con ver".

Booth: "¿Qué quieres decir…?". Una vez que la realización lo golpea: "Oh… oh… Bones… no… es decir, no es que no quiera; pero bueno ya sabes… trabajamos juntos y bueno…".

Brennan: Roso la punta del pulgar contra el pene de Booth: "Mmm… mañana nos preocuparemos por eso…". Al ver que todavía no lo convencía, lo tomo por completo con la mano y le susurro en el oído: "Es algo que ambos queremos desde hace tiempo. Yo puedo hacer que valga la pena".

Booth: Perdiendo por completo el hilo de su argumento: "Oh… si… jum… ajammm".

Ella lo agarro de la muñeca derecha y se lo llevo hasta uno de las sillas altas de la cocina: "¿Qué haces Bones?". Pregunto al notar que tenía sus esposas en las pequeñas manos.

Brennan: "Tranquilo Booth, confía en mí".

Booth: Afligido: "Boones… sabes cómo me siento respecto sobre esa mierda de dolor y dominación".

Brennan: "Lo se Booth; te juro que no voy a lastimarte físicamente. Solo quiero que te pongas las esposas, para disfrutar más de la experiencia; solo se trata de que me sedas un poco de control, y dejes que tu cuerpo actué libremente respecto de mis acciones. Lo he estado pensando toda la noche".

Booth se sentó y dejo que le esposara las manos detrás de la silla. Brennan le beso la sien, los ojos y la boca: "Tu realmente me excitas". Paso sus uñas redondas por los pectorales: "Es realmente frustrante estar mojada siempre que me rodeas o pienso en ti".

Booth: Suspirando: "Yo también te deseo Temperance".

Brennan: Siendo realmente un choque, cada vez que él dice su nombre: "Dilo de nuevo. Di mi nombre".

Booth: Con tono aún mas ronco: "Temperance". Ella beso sus hombros y procedió a succionar suavemente cada uno de los pezones de su amante: "Oh… mmm… eso se siente bien". Brennan prosiguió, y mordió el ombligo y la carne en sus caderas: "Mmm… mujer ¿Qué estas…?". Ella agarro firmemente su polla y le dio unas cuantas sacudidas arriba y abajo.

Brennan: "¿Todo esto es para mí?".

Booth: "Si…". Brennan se arrodillo y le soplo aire frio en la punta de su pene: "Malditasea Bones!, si, es para ti".

Brennan: Sonriendo: "Si… seguro eso le dices a todas…". Le da una leve lamida: "Mmm delicioso".

Booth: Ofendido: "No es así. Yo no suelo hablar tanto cuando… bueno… cuando, ya sabes… cuando una mujer…".

Brennan: Riéndose: "Dilo Booth… ¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo una mujer baja en ti, cuando se te la traga enterita, cuando te la chupa hasta no dar más? Dilo".

Booth: Exasperado de la excitación: "Si Bones!, sí; cuando me entierro hasta la pared de su garganta!; pero ninguna eras tú… Así que Bones… tómalo o déjalo… es todo para ti; por el tiempo que quieras".

Brennan no necesito nada más; bajo y se la chupo desde la punta hasta donde le cabía en la boca. Cuando su lengua se frotaba con movimientos ondulantes en la base de su pene y sentía sus labios carnosos apretándolo, él podía creer sentir morir: "JODER… Oh… mmm Bones!". Ella froto las palmas de las manos hasta sus testículos y se los acaricio con mucha delicadeza; les daba pequeños apretones: "Booones! Mierda… si… jummm… baby para… para… quiero…". Él comenzó a levantar involuntariamente las caderas en su boca.

Brennan: Se sacó el pene de la boca, para darle pequeños besos y lengüetazos por todo el rededor suave: "Tu", lamida "tranquilo", beso "después". Cogió en la mano el pene y lo estrello contra su lengua alrededor de unas cinco veces, antes de llevárselo de nuevo a la boca y sacudir en su polla de manera sincrónica, la mano y la boca. A medida que la rudeza de los movimientos aumentaba, él no lo resistió más y dio inicio a unos movimientos que hacían que su polla dura se estrellara con la pared húmeda de su garganta, y que la silla se sacudiera brevemente: "Boo… boo…nes… voy… voy a… Dios baby si!… así!". Era perturbador no poder estirar sus manos y tocarla; pero tenía que reconocer que este hecho lo ponía a límite. Decidió que una vez libre de las esposas, se dedicaría a acariciar todo su cuerpo y su hermoso cabello.

Brennan: "Mmm…mmm…". Las vibraciones causadas por los ronroneos de Brennan fueron la perdición de Booth, y finalmente lo dejo ir; dejo que todo su semen caliente y salado recorriera su boca: "Joder… joder… si… AHHH!".

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Brennan se levantó del suelo y lo miro con una sonrisa infantil: "¿Valió la pena?".

Booth: Riendo: "Malditasea que sí! Valió la vida entera mujer…".

Brennan: Suspirando risueña: "Eres un exagerado Booth! No creo que un acto sexual valga tanto como para cambiarlo por…".

Booth: Sarcásticamente: "Y vuelve al juego la Dra. Temperance Brennan".

Brennan: "Nunca me fui. ¿Qué quieres decir?; yo siempre he estado aquí en el mismo lugar contigo. Bueno, no el mismo lugar; es imposible ocupar…".

Booth: "Cierra la boca Bones. ¿O quieres que te la tape yo? He demostrado ser bueno haciéndolo".

Brennan: Indignada: "Ese es un comentario muy machista Booth! Es realmente…".

Booth: Reflexionando: "Vale… lo siento. Reconozco que eso sonó degradante". Ella le soltó las esposas y lo beso en los labios.

Booth: Yendo directo al grano: "Bones… ¿Esto fue solo sexo?".

Brennan: Mirando confusa: "No entiendo que quieres decir".

Booth: "¿Es una de esas situaciones en las que yo simplemente soy un medio para satisfacer una necesidad biológica, deseos sexuales, o lo que sea como tú lo nombres?".

Brennan: "Booooth… no se otra forma de hacer las cosas".

Booth: Triste: "Ok".

Brennan: Notando la tensión en el aire: "Tú me puedes enseñar". Al verlo asentir, pero todavía con algo de tristeza en los ojos: "Booth… tu… tu… eres diferente ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Michael… y bueno… él y los demás".

Booth: Suspirando un poco enfadado: "Bones… no quiero saber del tipo con el que te acostabas hace dos semanas".

Brennan: Pensativa: "Mmm…Yo nunca había tenido encuentros sexuales con un macho diferente, en un lapso de tan poco tiempo entre el uno y el otro. Eso es algo muy irresponsable de mi parte; aunque tú tranquilo Booth, yo uso anticonceptivos y condones. Pero si quieres, podemos esperar a que yo me haga nuevamente las pruebas correspondientes para descartar cualquier tipo de…".

Booth: "Boooones!".

Brennan: Reorientándose: "El punto es… es que… Booth… yo me siento diferente contigo; ¿eso basta?; no sé cómo descifrar esto… esto… lo que siento cuando te veo, cuando te pienso…".

Booth: Sonriendo de oreja a oreja: "Claro que si… eso es suficiente. Solo quiero una oportunidad de acercarme a ti".

Brennan: Queriendo evitar el sentimentalismo inherente de Booth: "Así que… ¿Qué sigue ahora?; ¿Quieres que esperemos, o me vas a devolver el trabajo que te hice?". Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Booth: La agarro de la mano: "¿Cuál es tu cuarto?". Ella lo señalo y el la arrastro hacia el interior de este con la maldad grabada en sus ojos: "No vas a saber que te golpeo Temperance Brennan".

Brennan: Carcajeándose: "Ya lo veremos Agente Booth".

* * *

**Espero los comentarios, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas por supuesto jajaja)... =)**

**Att: Alejandra**


	7. Capítulo 7 (Temporada 1 cap 9 y 14)

Hola... Siento haber tardado tanto; peroooo... como recompensa les traigo: Dos por el precio de uno!

_**1x09**_

**_Booth: En el oído de Parker: "Deséale feliz navidad"._**

**_Parker: "Feliz navidad"._**

**_Brennan y Parker se despiden y ella parte hacia el laboratorio a afrontar lo que llevaba tantos años tratando de evadir. Realmente se sentía triste; pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer._** Había pasado una hora cuando decidió que era el momento para irse a su apartamento, solo y vacío.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Booth estaba cenando con su hijo, pero sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una mujer: Temperance Brennan: _"¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿Estará trabajando?; debería preguntarle". _Saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y le escribió un texto: _Hola Bones, ¿Qué haces?_ Le sorprendió recibir una respuesta tan rápido: _Hola Booth. Estoy rumbo hacia mi lugar._

Booth: _¿Que harás esta noche?_

Brennan: _Trabajar._

Booth: _No deberías trabajar tanto._

Brennan: _A mí me gusta. Además no tengo nada más por hacer._

Booth: _Bones, si quieres puedes venir a ver una película con Parker y conmigo._

Brennan: _No Booth, gracias. No quiero interrumpir en el tiempo que pasas con tu hijo._

Booth: _No seas tonta Bones… Tú no eres una interrupción para mí. Somos compañeros, y nos acompañamos jajaja. ¿La has cogido?: compañeros-compañía jajaja._

Brennan: _Vale. Voy a ir; pero prométeme algo._

Booth: _Mmm ¿qué?_

Brennan: _Deja de ser tan tonto; eso de compañeros y compañía no fue gracioso._

Booth: _Imposible prometer algo así Bones. Tendrás que lidiar con el compañero tonto que te acompaña jajaja._

Brennan: _Ok. Ahora… déjame en paz para que pueda conducir hasta tu casa. _

Booth: _Claro… Ya que lo pides tan amablemente. _

Parker: "Papá, ¿a quién le escribes?". Con cara triste: "¿Tienes que irte?"

Booth: "No Parker. ¿Recuerdas a la amiga de papá que viste hoy en el lugar de Sid?". El niño asiente con la cabeza: "Ella está sola en navidad; así que la he invitado a ver la película con nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?".

Parker: Indeciso: "Ella es linda".

Booth: "Pero…".

Parker: "¿Si yo no le gusto me vas a dejar de querer?".

Booth: Abrazando a su hijo: "Oh… no Parker. Yo nunca, nunca, nunca te dejaría de querer".

Parker: "Ok".

Booth: "Mira… Bones es…".

Parker: "¿Bones?, ¿porque sus padres le dieron ese nombre?".

Booth: Riendo: "Lo siento Parker. Ella es la Dra. Temperance Brennan, pero yo la llamo Bones".

Parker: Levantando las cejas: "¿Por qué?".

Booth: "Ella estudia los huesos de las personas y le ayuda a papá a encerrar en prisión a las personas malas".

Parker: "Eso es genial! Ella es como un superhéroe. Igual que tu".

Booth: "Aja… Bueno campeón, ayúdame a poner los cojines en la sala y a hacer las palomitas".

Media hora más tarde tocaron el timbre.

Parker: Brincando arriba y abajo: "Papá, papá… yo abro, yo abro". Booth lo dejo ir, pues sabía que era Brennan. Ella le había escrito cuando estaba en el parqueadero.

Booth: "Ok Parker; pero pórtate bien. Se educado".

Parker: "Si papá".

Cuando la puerta se abrió Brennan solo vio su frente vacío; pero cuando dio una mira hacia abajo, vio al pequeño rubio.

Parker: "Hola Dra. Temperrwans".

Brennan: Sonriendo: "Hola Parker". El niño se corrió y la dejo entrar.

Booth: Saliendo de la cocina: "Hola Bones".

Parker: Mirando a Brennan: "Eres muy bonita Dra. Temperrwans".

Brennan: Sonrojada: "Mmm… gracias…. Tu… tu eres un niño muy bien parecido".

Parker: "¿Eh?".

Booth: "Que eres muy guapo".

Parker: "Gracias Dra. Temperrwans".

Brennan: "¿Qué tal si me llamas Bones, como tu padre lo hace?".

Parker: "Ok, Dra. Bones".

Booth: "Ok… vayan a poner la película". Se voltea a Brennan: "Permíteme tu chaqueta Bones. Voy a guardarla y luego llevo las palomitas".

Parker y Brennan se fueron hacia el sofá. El niño le quito algunos cojines que estorbaban para que ella se sentara: "Gracias Parker. Eres igual de caballeroso que tu padre".

Parker: Muy interesado, se sienta al lado de ella: "¿Qué significa cawballeurosou?".

Brennan: "Oh… mmm… ¿cómo te lo explico?; ¿viste cuando tu padre me ayudo con el abrigo?". El niño asintió: "Bueno; un hombre caballeroso, ayuda a las mujeres a hacer sus cosas: a sentarse en una silla, abrirle la puerta del coche, entre otras cosas más".

Parker: Confundido: "Pero yo no soy un hombre Dra. Bones; yo soy un niño".

Brennan: "Tú vas a crecer y pasaras de ser un niño, a ser un hombre; así como tu padre".

Parker: Sonriendo: "Genial! Yo quiero ser como mi padre. ¿Tu querías ser como tu padre?".

En esos momentos Booth iba entrando en la habitación y se sintió mal por Brennan: _"Oh… mi niño, ¿Qué haces?"._

Brennan: Sintiéndose extraña, porque por primera vez en su vida se sentía cómoda hablando del tema… _"y con un niño!, el hijo de Booth!"_: "Cuando tenía tu edad sí; cuando crecí no".

Parker: "¿Por qué?".

Booth: Haciéndose notar: "Parker, déjalo ya".

Brennan: "Esta bien Booth". Mirando a Parker: "Cuando yo crecí, mis padres se fueron y no los volví a ver nunca más".

Parker: Triste: "¿Ellos te dejaron sólita?".

Booth: Cada vez más mortificado: "Parker".

Brennan: Ignorando a Booth: "Si. Mi hermano también se fue".

Parker: "¿Entonces donde vivías?".

Brennan: "En una casa para niños que no tienen papás".

Parker: Recobrando la sonrisa: "¿Y ahí conseguiste una nueva familia?".

Brennan: "No".

Parker: Triste y pensativo: "Entonces pasas la navidad sola porque no tienes una familia".

Booth: "Parker Booth!".

Parker: Ignorando el tono autoritario de su padre: "¿Sabes Dra. Bones?, ya no tienes que estar sola. Ahora tienes a papá y me tienes a mí. ¿Podemos ser amigos verdad?; eso sería genial! Podríamos, podríamos ir al parque y al zoológico y… y…".

Booth: Riendo: "Hey amigo… tranquilo, respira".

Brennan: "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?".

Parker: "Claro!".

Brennan: Sonriendo: "Ok… entonces somos amigos". El niño se le fue encima y le dio un abrazo enorme. Ella miro a Booth sin saber cómo reaccionar; pero lo único que este hizo fue encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

Parker: "¿Bones, es verdad que trabajas con mi padre?".

Brennan: Aun con el niño en su regazo: "Si… yo soy una antropóloga forense".

Parker: "¿Qué es eso?".

Brennan: "Yo identifico los huesos de toda clase de cadav…".

Booth: Sin querer que su hijo se enterara de más: "Ella estudia los huesos de las personas y algunos animales".

Brennan: "Los animales no son…".

Parker: "¿También de dinosaurios?".

Brennan: "Una vez en una excavación encontramos un fósil de dinosaurio que databa de hace más de…".

Parker: Sin entender nada de lo que le decía ella: "Genial. Yo quiero ver un dinosaurio".

Brennan: "Eso sería imposible, porque están extintos hace…".

Parker: "Yo se Bones… papá me explico que no existen ni los dinosaurios, ni los monstruos. Ellos se murieron por una explosión que hizo booommm!". Riendo.

Brennan: "Eres un niño muy inteligente para tu edad. ¿Tienes cuatro verdad?".

Parker: Sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo: "Cumplo 5 en 10 días. ¿Vas a ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?".

Brennan: "No sé si tu padre estaría de acuerdo con eso".

Booth: Mirando a su niño: "Claro campeón… Bones y yo estaremos juntos allí".

Después de tanto hablar, se pusieron a ver la película: monster inc. Antes de colocarla Booth le había advertido a Brennan: "Es una película de niños; así que por favor no comiences a señalar y corregir los errores delante de mi hijo. Si lo quieres hacer, me lo puedes decir a mí. No lo olvides; el solo tiene cuatro años".

Brennan: "Casi 5; pero bien. Entiendo lo que quieres decir; pero Booth, yo no soy buena con los niños".

Booth: "Lo estás haciendo genial. Solo no digas nada sexual y trata de no usar tantas palabras extrañas". Ella asintió sin entender bien porque era tan precavido con su hijo. Se fueron a acomodar, y Booth se hizo entre Brennan y Parker.

Parker: Con pucheros: "No es justo!". Booth y Brennan lo miraron confundidos: "Yo quiero estar junto a Bones".

Booth: Haciendo los mismos pucheros: "Pero Parker… es… es que… Bones…".

Brennan: Divertida de ver este comportamiento infantil: "A mí no me molesta".

Parker: Pasándose al lado derecho de Brennan y dejando a Booth a su izquierdo: "Así la podemos compartir".

Booth: "Parker… Bones no es un objeto; es una persona de carne y hueso… Discúlpate".

Parker: "Lo siento Bones… Yo solo quería mi padre dejara de llorar por estar a tu lado".

Booth: Rojo como un tomate: "Yo no… no, lo que dije fue que…".

Parker: Poniendo los ojos en blanco: "Pon ya la película papá".

A mitad de la película, Parker ya estaba dormido en el estómago de Brennan, y ella inconscientemente le pasaba las manos por el cabello rubio.

Booth: La ve y sonríe: _"Dios… quisiera ser Parker en estos momentos"._ Se levanta y se acerca a Parker para sacudirle el hombro: "Hey… hombrecito; vamos… a la cama".

Parker: Apretándose más a Brennan: "Pero yo no me quiero mover".

Booth: "Yo te llevo".

Parker: "Quiero que me lleve Bones".

Booth: "Parker no. Ya estás muy pesado y…".

Brennan: Acomodando al niño en sus manos: "Yo soy muy fuerte. Puedo llevarlo; ¿Cuál es su cuarto?". Booth suspiro y lo señalo.

Cuando ya estaban en el cuarto, Parker se giró hacia ella: "¿Bones; te vas a quedar?".

Brennan: "No lo creo Parker".

Parker: Un poco dormido: "Ya está muy tarde". Y se quedó dormido. Ella salió de la habitación y se fue a buscar a Booth a la cocina: "Parker se durmió, y no se puso su pijama".

Booth: Rascándose la parte posterior del cuello: "Esta bien. Bones… lo siento; Parker nunca es así con nadie. Sé que no te gustan las muestras de afecto y…".

Brennan: "No me disgusto". Ella se sentó en una butaca: "Parker me agrada mucho".

Booth: "Tú también le agradas". Booth se le acerco, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella: "Bones… quiero…".

Parker: Entrando en la cocina mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos: "¿Se van a besar?".

Booth: Alejándose de Brennan y dejándola sonrojada: "Parker! ¿Qué, que pasa…?".

Parker: "Tenia sed".

Brennan se paró en silencio y fue a servirle un vaso con agua: "Aquí tienes Parker". Los tres salieron de la cocina hacia el cuarto de Parker.

Parker: Subiéndose en la cama y tomando un libro sobre la navidad: "Bones… léeme un cuento".

Booth: Suspirando: "¿Cómo se dice?".

Parker: "Por favor".

Brennan: Tomando el libro y sentándose en la cama del niño: "Ok".

Parker: "¿Bones… porque las personas se besan?".

Booth: Metiéndose en la conversación: "Porque se quieren".

Parker: "¿Tú quieres a Bones?".

Booth: _"Mierda… mierda… ¿Por qué dije eso?! trágame tierra!"._Evadiendo la pregunta: "¿Porque haces estas preguntas pequeño?".

Parker: "Ayer en la escuela, maría me dio un beso porque dijo que yo era como el príncipe de una película de esas que las chicas ven".

Booth: "Mmm… es que… es…".

Brennan: "Dile que quieres ser su amigo; pero que no quieres más besos… o, solo en la mejilla".

Parker: Encogiéndose de hombros: "Tu y mi padre se iban a dar un beso en los labios".

Brennan: Roja de vergüenza: "Tu padre y yo somos dos adultos responsables Parker. Además ya nos hemos besado antes".

Booth: "Booones!".

Parker: "No entiendo… ¿Son novios?".

Booth: "No".

Parker: "¿Entonces porque se besan?".

Brennan: "Porque era… tu padre es…".

Booth: Atormentado con lo que fuera que ella iba a decir: "Hijo… ya esta tarde… hablamos mañana".

Parker: Bostezando: "¿Y mi cuento?".

Brennan comenzó a leer y Booth se sentó en el suelo de la cama. Cuando ella acabo de leer, se dio cuenta de que Parker estaba profundamente dormido, y que tenía la cabeza de un Seeley Booth dormido en las piernas: _"Oh… es tan atractivo"._ Pasó las manos por su cabello corto marrón y vio sus pómulos, su mandíbula fuerte y los labios: _"Mierda esos labios… como quisiera…"._ Sin pensarlo, se estaba acercando a ellos con los suyos… Sintió el leve suspiro de Booth, y allí fue que su cerebro se volvió papilla; lo empezó a besar dulcemente al principio, hasta que el volvió a la conciencia.

Booth se sentía morir; era el mejor sueño que había tenido… se sentía tan real: _"Un momento… real… esto es…. O Dios mío! Bones me está besando!". _El abrió los ojos para confirmarlo, y vio esas hermosas esferas azules que lo miraban: "Estas despierto". La alarma paso por los ojos de ella y la vio alejarse: "Estas despierto… Yo… lo, lo siento. Debo irme… A sido una velada muy agradable. Mmm… gracias por, por invitarme". Él la sigue, la agarra por el brazo y la encierra con él en su habitación: "¿Qué haces?!, déjame!".

Booth: "No hasta que hablemos. Uno no besa a las personas y luego se va como si no hubiera pasado nada!".

Brennan: "No hay de qué hablar!… Fue un beso y ya. Como una hembra alfa que soy, me he visto seducida por su capacidad de macho alfa al cuidar de una cría".

Booth: "Es mi hijo!, no una cría…". Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros: "Bones… dejémonos de rodeos. Me encantó ese beso… me fascina cada maldito beso que me das! Quiero más… quiero besarte por todo el cuerpo… esos labios, esas piernas… Dios sus pechos! mmm".

Brennan: Excitada: "Eso es muy inadecuado Booth. El FBI no dejaría que…".

Booth: "A la mierda el FBI Brennan!; yo lo que quiero es estar contigo… y tú también lo quieres". Acercándose a ella.

Brennan: Suspirando, mientras retrocedió y se chocó con la cama: "Noo oo". Estaba que se caía en la cama: "Retrocede Booth. Esto es muy incómodo". La empujo y ella cayo: "Booooth!".

Booth: Se recostó sobre ella y froto su erección en su pierna izquierda: "Siente eso Bones… Es lo que tú me hacer".

Brennan: "Oh… mmm… Boooth… ahhh….". Intentando otro enfoque para distraerlo: "Tu hijo está en la otra habitación Booth". Él agarro con sus manos lo senos y los apretó: "Booooth!". Le tapo los labios con los suyos para que no hiciera mucho ruido: "Esto… ah… esto es una violación… ohhh… usted maldito bastardo me está reteniendo… mmm… en contra de mi voluntad…".

Booth: Mirándola mientras reía a carcajadas: "Eso es bajo Bones. Creo que ambos sabemos que si de verdad no quisieras esto, ya me habrías pateado el trasero". Él se sentó a su lado y la ayudo a sentarse.

Brennan: Un poco mal por Booth: "Esta bien. Acepto que tal vez también lo quiero". Booth le lento las cejas como diciendo: ¿En serio?: "Vale, vale… si… lo quiero. Desde hace mucho tiempo me quiero meter en tu cama; ¿feliz?".

Booth: Señalando su erección: "No del todo. Continua… pero…".

Brennan: "Booth esto complicaría las cosas entre nosotros… Tú tienes un hijo y crees en el amor… y todas esas demás cosas idealizadas por la sociedad… El FBI no nos permitirá estar juntos". Ella se quedó mirando a sus pies.

Booth: La hizo mirarle a los ojos: "Hey… yo no te estoy hablando de amor, ni de ninguna de esas cosas complicadas".

Brennan: "Lo piensas".

Booth: "Nooo… solo pienso en que quiero estar contigo. En cuanto a mi hijo… No le estoy buscando una madre. Si, eres la primera mujer que traigo a compartir con nosotros; pero eso es porque confió en ti, independientemente de que seamos solo socios o de que te acuestes conmigo". Al ver la inseguridad en sus ojos azules: "Se cómo piensas. Solo crees en lo que se pueda probar con hechos. Déjame que te demuestre que tú y yo no solo somos buenos cogiendo asesinos".

Brennan: Pensativa: "El sexo seria genial… no tendríamos que pasar por ese periodo en el que la gente oculta sus defectos para atraerse entre sí".

Booth: "Exacto… tú y yo lo primero que hicimos fue pelear. Realmente eras una perra". Ella lo golpea en el brazo: "Ok… estoy exagerando… pero mira que bien ha resultado. Sé que discutimos mucho; pero siempre encontramos la forma de solucionarlo".

Brennan: "Vale… aceptare… además tu hijo es una cosita muy dulce; eso te da puntos a favor".

Booth: "Imagino quien te enseño esa expresión".

Brennan: Riendo: "Lo quiero mantener en secreto Booth; solo por un tiempo".

Booth: Haciendo pucheros: "¿Le puedo contar a Parker?".

Brennan: "Los niños no son buenos guardando secretos".

Booth: "Bones… el no habla con nadie de la oficina. Y es muy bueno guardando secretos".

Brennan: "Esta bien. ¿Así que yo sería algo así como… mmm… tu novia?".

Booth: "Claro. No importa como lo llames Bones".

Brennan: "Vale… ¿No crees que Parker se enoje?, pensara que le voy a quitar a su padre".

Booth: "No Bones… por supuesto que no! El otro día me pregunto que si yo era Gay! ¿Lo puedes creer?".

Brennan: Riendo: "Booth… probablemente él no sabe lo que significa".

Booth: "Yo le pregunte y dijo: ¨papi que tontito eres; un gay es cuando a un hombre le gusta otro hombre, y no una mujer. El papá de tomy tiene un novio y no una novia. ¿Tú también?¨. El piensa que por eso es que no traigo mujeres a casa".

Brennan: Le da un beso en la mejilla: "Estas interpretando más de lo que realmente es…".

Booth: Tirándola en su regazo mientras la besa: "No quiero que mi hijo piense eso. Yo soy muy heterosexual… ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?". Le muerde el hombro.

Brennan: "Hoy no".

Booth: "¿Qué; por qué no?". Sujetándole las caderas.

Brennan: "No quiero que la primera vez que tenemos relaciones sexuales sea con un niño en la otra habitación. Suelo ser muy bocal".

Booth: "Pero Boooones…".

Brennan: Partiendo hacia la puerta: "Adiós Booth. Hasta el lunes".

Booth: "Quédate; te prometo que me comporto".

Brennan: "Solo vamos a dormir".

Booth: "Eso me basta".

A la 1:30 de la madrugada Brennan escuchó un ruido, y vio al pequeño rubio parado frente a ella: "Hey Parker. ¿Qué pasa; has escuchado algo?".

Parker: Abrazando una almohada: "Tengo miedo".

Brennan: "Oh… mmm… ¿qué quieres que haga?".

Parker: "Mi papi siempre me da leche caliente y me deja dormir con él. Pero yo… mmm… mejor me voy". Se giró; pero antes de que saliera Brennan salió de la cama y se le acercó al niño: "No soy muy buena con las expresiones faciales, pero puedo decir por tu tono de voz que, que… eh… ¿Por qué estas molesto?".

Parker: "¿No volveré a dormir con mi padre si tu estas aquí?".

Brennan: "Los niños tienen su propia cama; pero bueno… mmm… quiero decir… el siempre será tu papá Parker… por supuesto que puedes dormir con el cuándo quieras. Mira… ¿qué tal si hacemos esto: vamos a la cocina y te doy la leche; luego te duermes en la cama con tu padre y yo duermo en el sofá?".

Parker: "Esta bien". En la cocina mientras se tomaba la leche: "¿Bones. Tú eres la novia de papá?".

Brennan: "Creo que sí. ¿Eso te molesta?".

Parker: Un poco nervioso: "Yo escuche cuando le decías a mi padre que no eres buena con los niños. ¿Eres mala?".

Brennan: "Oh… jejeje; Parker estas confundido… dije eso porque tu padre siempre dice que uso palabras extrañas y los niños no entienden lo que digo. Yo…mmm… digamos que… mmm… bueno… no le agrado mucho a los niños. Piensan que soy rara".

Parker: "A mí me gustas; aunque no entienda lo que dices". El niño se para en la silla y le pasa la manito por el rostro: "Tienes unos ojos muy lindos y eres graciosa, y… y…me gusta que seas la novia de papá. ¿Quieres ir mañana al parque con nosotros?".

Brennan: Con la ternura inundando su ser: "Hablamos en la mañana… vamos a meterte en la cama". Cuando entraron en la habitación, Booth estaba sentado en la cama: "Hey hermosa… ¿Dónde…?". La pregunta murió cuando su hijo se subió a la cama y le dio un beso: "¿Otra pesadilla?". El niño asintió: "Bones me dio leche".

Booth: Mirándola: "Gracias Bones. Ok… así que… vamos a dormir muchacho". Vio a Brennan girar para irse: "Hey Bones… ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Brennan: "Voy al sofá".

Parker: Estirándole la mano a ella: "Quédate".

Brennan: "¿Estás seguro?".

Booth: Mirando entre su hijo y su preciosa compañera: "Ok… ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?".

Brennan: "Nada Booth".

Parker: "Ven Bones… ven a dormir con nosotros".

El niño y ella se quedaron dormidos plácidamente; Booth en cambio, seguía observándolos sin creérselo… tenía a las personas que más le importaban en la vida, ahí con él, en su cama: _"Dios, gracias"._

Se que esto fue algo romántico y esponjoso; pero igual espero que les haya gustado...

Lo escribí porque me estaba agotando un poco de lo mismo; así que... bueno... ya tome algo de perspectiva.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Este capítulo no comienza desde el final del cap original, sino desde el principio. No suelo hacer esto; pero esta parte del capítulo 1x14 me encanta.

Booth: "Me llamaste porque, después de resolver algunos casos sin mi… empezaste a extrañarme".

Brennan: "Zack te extraña".

Booth: "Si ni le dirijo la palabra!".

Brennan: "Dice que es tu manera de relacionarte".

Booth: "Sera así".

…...Salto de diálogos...

Brennan: "Goodman me pidió que identificara el sexto cadáver".

Booth: "Sigue trabajando. La próxima vez que me extrañes, llámame que vamos a almorzar".

Brennan: Con su tono ronco: "No te extraño".

Booth: "Me extrañas".

Brennan: Frustrada: "No te extraño":

Booth: Excitado: "Repítelo".

Brennan: Acercándose a el: "No… no te extraño".

Booth se alejó de ella y se acercó a cerrar la puerta de la sala de huesos. Brennan muy confundida le espeta: "¿Qué haces?"; pero antes de que pueda decir más, él la acorrala entre la mesa y su cuerpo: "Vete Booth!".

Booth: Susurrando muy cerca de su mejilla: "No hasta que admitas que me extrañas".

Brennan: "Pero que pavadas dices Booth!". Intenta levantar las manos y empujarlo lejos, pero él no la deja.

Booth: Sosteniendo las manos de ella con una mano en su culo: "No son pavadas Bones… estoy muy cabreado contigo…¿Por qué no admites que te morías por verme?". Sonríe arrogante.

Brennan: Revolcándose en sus brazos: "Yo no he hecho nada!. Soluciona tu mierda Seeley Booth".

Booth: Presiona su erección en ella: "No me hables así; y admite que me extrañas. Realmente no me necesitabas aquí… y me llamaste".

Brennan: "Mmm… simplemente pensé que te podría interesar. No te extraño. No es mi problema que seas un maldito arrogante". Booth ignoro lo que ella decía y le dio unas suaves palmadas en el culo: "Ahhh…. Booooth… Eso es muy inapropiado! Quítame tus manos de encima. Alguien podría entr…".

Booth: Mordiendo su cuello: "NOOO… No te vas a escapar de esto Temperance Brennan… Me tiene cansado esta situación. Siempre me provocas, y me dejas todo caliente".

Brennan: Mirando confundida: "Yo no te provoco. No recuerdo hacer algo para excitarte".

Booth: "No… pero pavoneas ante mi todo tu cuerpo… y siempre hablas de lo buena que eres en la cama mmm…".

Brennan: Seria: "Esa no era mi intención".

Booth: "No importa. Ahora vamos a solucionar eso". Agarro la bata de laboratorio de ella, y la subió hasta el botón de los pantalones.

Brennan: Aturdida: "¿Qué… que estas… que vas a hacer?". Le agarra las manos para detenerlo.

Booth: "Voy a tomar lo que me pertenece. Quita las manos de mi camino". Le baja los pantalones: "Mmm… que lindas piernas Bones".

Brennan: Ella sale de los pantalones y se aleja de él, bajándose la bata del laboratorio para taparse: "Vete Booth. Déjame en paz!".

Booth: Ahora enojado: "Vas a venir aquí ahora".

Brennan: Cruzándose de brazos: "No. No voy a permitir un trato como este".

Booth: "Si no quieres que te obligue, has lo que te pido".

Brennan: Riendo: "No seas ridículo Booth; ambos sabemos que no eres de la clase de tipos que toman lo que quieren por encima de la voluntad de los demás".

Booth: Acercándose a ella con un brillo perverso: "¿Estas segura?".

Brennan: Al verlo muy cerca: "Déjate de bromas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer".

Booth: Con una sonrisa tensa: "No ando de bromas. Abre esas piernas para mí". Al ver que ella no se mueve, le coloca las manos en la cintura y pone la rodilla derecha para separarle las piernas: "Enróllalas a mi alrededor".

Brennan: Perdida en la oscuridad de sus ojos y hablando en susurros: "No…es que…".

Booth: Resoplando: "Vale… lo haremos a mi manera". El agarro con fuerza ambas piernas y la estrella contra la pared: "Mmm…". Frota la erección cubierta contra su coño. Las bragas de ella hacían que la fricción fuera casi insoportable: "Oh baby… te vas a sentir increíble…".

Brennan: "Boooth… mmm…. para…". Él se baja la cremallera del pantalón: "Oh… nooo…no es una buena idea… yo, yo…no quiero que me ahhh". Siente como… _"Maldición… lo tengo duro y entre mis muslos! ¿Qué voy a hacer?! Esto no puede… no puede estar pasando. Mmm… se siente tan bien"._

Booth: "Si Bones… Te voy a follar".

Brennan: Retorciéndose: "Yo no quiero!". El la aprieta fuerte: "Déjame ir Seeley Booth!, o voy a gritar". _"Ohhh mierda… si existe un Dios… pues que haga que Booth no se detenga"._

Booth: Riéndose: "O… pobre chica indefensa; no es capaz de soltarse". Le muerde la oreja, mientras saca su polla dura de los pantalones: "Tengo algo para ti". Él le agarra la mano y se la pone en el pene: "¿Te gusta verdad?"; con su mano sobre la de ella, se empieza a dar una paja: sacude sus manos arriba y debajo de su pene, cada vez más erecto. "Mmm… si…si baby; tu mano en mi verga se siente genial". Booth se sacude en la mano de ella, y la siente retener el aire.

Brennan: Incapaz de luchar más, y mirándolo con los ojos azules vidriosos de la excitación: "No me hagas esto Booth…". Él aleja el pedazo de tela que cubre su vagina, y la molesta pasando la punta de su pene por la raja de ella: "AHHH! Mmm…".

Booth: "O si…".

Brennan: "Booooth. Detenteee; ahhh!". Booth no le presta atención y le mete su polla dura en una sola estocada por su coño caliente: "Ohhhh maldita sea Booth!".

Booth: "¿Quieres que me detenga?".

Brennan: "Mmm…".

Booth: Saliendo de su vagina hasta que solo tenía la punta del pene dentro de ella: "CONTESTA!". Se vuelve a hundir en ella profundamente.

Brennan: Sujetándolo hacia ella por los hombros: "No… no, no… ah…". Ella podía sentir como la pared tallaba su espalda, y los largos dedos de Booth que se pasaban de sus muslos a su culo para sostenerla con firmeza: "Si, si, si".

Booth: Moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás para penetrarla: "Mmm… baby… se siente delicioso poder joder tu coñito caliente… ahhh…".

Brennan: Sin aire: "Mas… mas, Booth…". Ella sentía que llegaba al borde del orgasmo.

Booth: Deteniendo un poco sus movimientos: "¿Te gusta rudo verdad Tempe?". Él se detiene cada vez más.

Brennan: Recobrando algo de sentido: "Eres un maldito cretino! Tú fuiste el que empezó todo esto…Termínalo".

Booth: Soltándola: "Ok… Así que me detendré". Él la suelta y se aleja de ella.

Brennan: Sin creérsela: "¿QUE?! NO… Vuelve aquí!".

Booth: Mirándola divertido: "¿Admites que me extrañaste?".

Brennan: Haciendo pucheros: "Boooth".

Booth: "Mírale el lado positivo Bones: Ambos obtendremos lo que queremos".

Brennan: Suspirando: "Esta bien! Te extrañe… vale… ¿ahora podrías por favor venir aquí y follarme?".

Booth la agarro de la cintura y la volteo para meter en la vagina de ella desde atrás, su pene duro. Esto la tomo por sorpresa, pero no le disgusto ni un poco… realmente deseaba acabar con toda la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo. Él tomo los pezones de ella con sus dedos pulgares e induces y le muerde el cuello; cada roce de los dedos de él era intensificado con las sensaciones que causaban todas las prendas que aun llevan puestas: "Booooooth! Ahora… quiero…". Como el también quería encontrar su satisfacción, dobla un poco las rodillas y comienza a empujar en su coño, de abajo hacia arriba: "Ahhhh… Seeley! Si… mmm". Ambos sienten que caen en un remolino sin fin de placer. Brennan se ve obligada a sostenerse de la mesa de huesos para poder cumplir con las demandas de los movimientos de Booth: "Mmm… si Bones… Aprieta ese coñito en mí… ahhhh! Ohhh… si, si, si…". Ambos se dejan ir al sentir como el semen de él se derrama por todo su canal vaginal apretado; y caen agotados en el suelo.

Por primera vez Seeley Booth realmente no sabía que hacer en una situación de estas:_ "O Dios mío! Acabo de… o mi Dios, o mi Dios…". _Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella: "Bones… lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo no quería… bueno si, si quería… es decir… Dios Bones! Lo siento… no debería haberte tratado así… es que…". Brennan comenzó a reír, pero él no entendía nada: "Yo ya me lo imaginaba". El levanta una ceja confundido: "Imaginaba que eres muy dominante en la cama… Debo admitir que me sorprendió, dado que yo te había dicho que no…".

Booth: Con ojitos de cachorrito y pasándose una mano por el rostro: "Jesús… Bones… eso fue una violación…".

Brennan: Golpeándolo en el hombro: "Hay… eres un bobo Booth; no digas ridiculeces… Si yo realmente hubiera puesto resistencia, tu seguro te habrías detenido".

Booth: De repente muy tímido: "Mmm… creo que… No creo que yo me hubiera detenido… ya sabes… estaba tan nublado por el placer y… y…".

Brennan: Carcajeándose: "Boooth… ¿De verdad crees que yo te dejaría hacer algo así en contra de mi voluntad?".

Booth: "Soy más grande que tu… podría usar la fuerza y…".

Brennan: Ronroneando mientras se subía sobre el: "Oh no Seeley Booth… estoy segura de que puedo lidiar contigo".

Booth: Sintiendo como sus senos se frotaban contra su pecho: "Booones… es en serio; yo no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así. Yo deseaba poder adorar tu cuerpo".

Brennan: "Booth deja de ser tan romántico… Acabas de darme uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido en la vida".

Booth: Sonriendo: "¿En serio?".

Brennan: "Si…". Él la abraza y acerca su rostro para besarla.

Booth: "Ahora mismo voy a hacerte el amor". Pasa sus manos por las vértebras de su columna.

Brennan: "Es simple sexo".

Booth: "Te demostraré que no es así". Le muerde el labio.

Brennan: Gimiendo: "Boooth… ya te cedí mucho control". Le dice muy juguetona: "Me lo debes después de haberte aprovechado de mí!".

Booth: Riendo: "No seas manipuladora Tempe…".

Brennan: Rogándole con los ojos: "Yo quiero montarte Booth… ¿Me dejas por favor?".

Booth: Inhalando: "Oh… nena; si lo pides así… mmm".

Brennan: "No me llames nena". Ella se sienta en el hasta que lo tiene entre sus nalgas y duro: "Mmm… Seeley Junior quiere jugar con migo, mmhumm…".

Booth: "Oh Dios… me vas a matar!".

¿Si les gusto?

Se que ambos capítulos fueron algo diferentes a lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero quiero que sean de mente abierta. (jajaja).

Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero más...

Me encanta leer sus opiniones.


	8. Capitulo 8 (Temporada 1 cap 22)

1x22

Contestadora: "Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Hoy 3 de la tarde".

Hola...

Siento la demora. Espero que me hayan extrañado =)

Mi excusa es la misma: Ese mounstro llamado universidad jajaja ¿Que les puedo decir?, me encanta estudiar.

Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado.

...1X22...

Max: "Temperance, deja de investigar. Deja de buscarme ya mismo. Esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees. Por favor; deja todo como esta".

Booth: "¿Quién es?".

Brennan: Asombrada: "Mi papá".

Russ: "Ohh… eso fue… extraño".

Brennan: "Como… como… es decir…".

Booth: "Es un criminal; por supuesto que sabrá contactar con ustedes".

Brennan: Enojada: "No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué pretende?! Quiero justicia para mi madre… quiero saber que paso".

Russ: "Tempe; tal vez papá tiene razón, quizá es mejor si…".

Brennan: "No Russ. Es mi trabajo y el de Booth encontrar a aquellos criminales que…".

Russ: Grita: "Tempe! Hablas de papá… no de cualquier persona!".

Brennan: Dándole a su hermano una mirada fría y severa: "Eran unos criminales Russ".

Booth: Notando la tensión en la sala: "Ok, bien… que tal si acabamos nuestras cervezas y luego charlamos de esto". Se voltea hacia Russ con una sonrisa tensa: "¿Qué edad tienen las niñas de tu novia?".

Russ: Sin apartar la mirada de su hermana y bogándose la cerveza: "Creo que mejor me voy".

Brennan: Realmente decepcionada de la actitud de su hermano: "Claro", murmura bajito: "Es lo que siempre haces".

Russ se sentía mal de poner nuevamente a su hermana en esta situación, y realmente le intrigaba la mirada áspera de desaprobación que le estaba dando el agente Booth: Tomando la barbilla de Brennan: "Tempe… voy a volver; solo necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire esta noche".

Brennan quería sentir que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que toda esta situación estaba haciendo mella en ella; se sentía tan agotada con todas las emociones que la invadían… pero estaba convencida de que no debía dejar que Booth o Russ lo notaran: "Eres un adulto responsable Russ; no es asunto mío si te vas o te quedas. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que tu decidas hacer".

Russ: "Tempe… por favor… no te cierres de nuevo. Soy tu hermano".

Brennan: Mirado confundida: "Claro que sé que eres mi hermano".

Russ se sentía exasperado; pero no era capaz de enojarse con Tempe… ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan, tan, bueno tan ella. El hecho de que la hubiesen dejado atrás en el pasado, colaboro en hacerla la imponente y rígida Dra. Temperance Brennan. Él simplemente se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro: "Volveré".

Después de que Russ dejo el lugar, Brennan suspiro y se sentó en el sofá. Booth se le acerco sin saber que hacer, estaba enojado de ver el dolor en los ojos de su bones; no era justo que ella estuviera pasando por esta mierda: "Booones…". Le da un golpe juguetón en un hombro.

Brennan: Volteándose de espaldas a él bruscamente: "¿No tienes que ir a recoger a Parker?".

Booth: Colocando las manos en los hombros de su compañera: "Nahhh está bien… Voy a llamar a la madre de Parker y reprogramar la visita".

Brennan: Tensa: "No Booth, ve a visitar a tu hijo. Te debe de estar esperando".

Booth: "¿Te cuento un secreto?". Ella le da su mirada de: ¿En serio?! "Vale… Mira… Siempre que voy a esta hora él está dormido, y pocas veces despierta antes de que su madre este en mi puerta esperando por él". Cuando Booth vio la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de ella, se ve obligado a explicarle: "Mis derechos como padre no son los mejores… Lo veo dos fines de semana y dos días entre semana, al mes… y eso solo sucede cuando ella está de humor y me lo deja ver".

Brennan: "Eso no es justo Booth. Un abogado podría…".

Booth: "Parker necesita a su madre… y no nos engañemos Bones: Mi trabajo no me permite dedicarme al 100%".

Brennan: "Por supuesto que no. Es imposible que un ser humano sea 100% competente en todas las actividades que realiza en el diario vivir".

Booth: Suspirando: "Quiero decir que mi trabajo demanda mucho tiempo".

Brennan: "Eso es correcto".

Booth tomo una posición que le demostraba a ella que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta: "Ok… así que me quedo, vamos a tomar cerveza y a charlar. Voy a llamar". Ella solo asintió, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir con él; estos últimos días habían sido agotadores.

Él entro de nuevo a la sala tras haber pasado unos 15 minutos: "Ya está". Un poco nervioso: "Así que Russ…".

Brennan se volvió hacia él y le miro con una sonrisa de fastidio: "Estoy bien; soy consciente de que él no me está abandonando de nuevo. Ya no tengo 15 años Booth". Ella le suplico con la mirada: "No quiero hablar de ellos Booth".

Booth: "Claro, si… lo siento".

Brennan: "Estoy confundida Booth… Tal vez habría sido mejor no tener noticias de ellos". Él le da una mirada triste y ella lo hace retroceder de sus intenciones de hacerla hablar al respecto: "No importa. Yo siempre me las arreglo sola".

Booth decidió darle tiempo y cambiar el tema: "Hey ¿Qué tal tu libro. Me lo dejas leer?".

Brennan: "No Booth".

Él no supo que se le metió dentro, pero por primera vez, se le acerco a Brennan para hacerle cosquillas: "Venga Bones!".

Brennan trataba de no reírse, pero era inevitable: "Booth… para… para jajaja… Booth! No es gracioso".

Booth termino recostándose en el sofá y tirando de ella sobre él: "Por favor… por favor… te prometo que, que… mmm… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?".

Brennan decidió tomarle el pelo un rato: "Quiero conducir el SUV por un mes".

Booth: Riendo: "Eso no sucederá. Déjame leer tu libro".

Brennan: "JA! Eso no sucederá".

Booth: "Temperance Brennan, eres una chantajista! Podría arrestarte por eso…". El término sobre ella, con el rostro muy cerca del de ella, y con sus piernas entrelazadas. La risa de Brennan se detuvo y poco a poco cayó en cuenta de su situación. Se quedó mirando a los labios de su compañero; el cual le parecía un tipo realmente muy, muy bien estructurado.

Brennan trato de moverse para alejarse, pero hizo su situación más complicada al rosar con su pelvis la semi-erección que estaba teniendo él "Ohhh… mmm".

Booth se sentía realmente muy avergonzado con su compañera; estaba rojo como un tomate: _"Dios! porque me pasa esto a mi… Bones me matara!"._ Él trato de alejarse, pero para su sorpresa ella lo sostuvo por los hombros, lo miro y negó con la cabeza. "Booones… es que… yo… lo siento… esto es, es incómodo lo se… yo…mmm. Por favor quédate quieta", dijo con angustia.

Brennan: "Es una reacción normal, no hay razón para estar avergonzado; además parece que estas muy bien dotado".

Booth: "Bones… detente".

Brennan: "Claro que yo no he visto; pero puedo sentir que su p…".

Booth: Con los dientes apretados: "Basta, basta…".

Brennan: "Si te hace sentir mejor, yo estoy sintiendo un alto nivel de lubricación vaginal debido a la excitación".

Booth trago entero: "Booones! Eso no hace las cosas mejores".

Brennan: "No quiero que te sientas avergonzado; yo no lo hago". Cayeron en un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer… hasta que: "¿Sigues excitado?".

Booth: "Mmm… un, un poco".

Brennan: "Ya sabes… yo podría ayudarte".

Booth: Aturdido: "¿Qué?! Quiero decir… que, como, ¿Qué dices?".

Brennan: Mirándolo sin revelar nada con sus expresiones: "Es simple lógica: Tú te libras de la erección y yo consigo algo de satisfacción. Sería muy satisfactorio para ambos". Ella lo pensó mejor y modifico su expresión anterior: "Me gustaría hacerte sexo oral; y tal vez tu podrías…".

Booth: Horrorizado: "¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?!". Ella simplemente le paso la mano derecha por su erección: "Si". Él trato de alejarse, pero ella lo sujeto con firmeza: "Quiero tu pene en mi boca". Rojo y sin ninguna capacidad de expresarse bien: "Yo… eh… no creo…". Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, y se arrodillo frente a él. Lentamente Temperance retiro el cinturón y bajo el pantalón del agente: "Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería tenerte así. Mmm…Tus muslos se ven muy fuertes". Paso las palmas por ellos y luego beso cada uno, hasta llegar a su pene recubierto con unos bóxer blancos: "Lindos". Temperance le dio suaves mordiscos en su paquete; literalmente lo estaba enloqueciendo: "Booones…mmm…".

Brennan: "¿Te gusta?". Metió la mano en su bóxer y acaricio su polla dura. Después de unas cuantas sacudidas, se lo llevo a la boca y le paso la lengua desde la base hasta la punta: "Mmm…". Abrió la boca grande y se tragó lo más que podía de él.

Cuando Booth se sintió tocando el cielo, decidió que esto debía ser una cuestión de doble vía. Ubico sus manos bajo las axilas y la levanto hasta mirar a sus profundos ojos azules: "Haremos esto de otra manera".

Brennan: Confundida: "¿Qué… Porque?!".

Él la beso por un instante, pero luego se acostó en el sofá: "¿Qué quieres de mí?".

Brennan: Con picardía y sonriente: "Chupártela hasta que te seque".

Booth: Conteniendo el aire: "Ok… Pero yo también quiero hacer algo".

Brennan: "Primero yo".

Booth: "No… Haremos las cosas a mi manera". "Pon tu sexo en mi rostro; quiero que hagamos un 69". Ella lo mira sorprendida de la facilidad con que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de su compañero 'siempre reservado' Seeley Booth: "¿Qué? Tú has causado esto". Señala a su dura erección: "Ya no te puedes retractar… Tu boca rápida me tiene súper caliente… así que ven aquí".

Aun sorprendida Brennan se trasladó sobre él. Sintió un dedo calloso que se abría paso pos sus pliegues húmedos; esto la motivo para llevárselo a la boca una vez más. Al principio todo fueron toques aquí y allí, pero las cosas se estaban colocando mucho más subidas de tono… Booth se llevó el clítoris de Brennan a la boca y lo chupo, hasta sacar un grito ahogado de sus labios hinchados, de la mamada que le estaba dando: "Booooth…". Él sintió las vibraciones de su dulce voz y no se pudo resistir a empujar hacia su boca; ella con gusto lo recibió y lo succiono: "Ah… nena!". Booth, sumergido en la intensidad del momento, uso sus dedos y su boca para acariciar sus pétalos: "Vamos nena, déjalo ir". Todo su ser sintió como temblaba en su boca. Ella ahogo los gritos con la succión de su falo, y ambos estallaron en una de las más exquisitas olas de placer; liberando así toda la tensión acumulada de sus actos previos a la liberación sexual.

Brennan: Tras haber superado la bruma de su orgasmo: "Eso fue realmente satisfactorio". Se levantó para alejarse de él, pero fue más rápido y la jalo sobre sí mismo: "No te vas a ir; te acostaras aquí conmigo y tomaremos una siesta". Brennan lo miro un poco confundida; una parte de ella era consciente de que si le seguía la corriente, se verían obligados a hablar de lo recién ocurrido en cualquier momento; pero otra parte de ella no quería que él se fuera, debido a que no quería estar sola y pensar en su supuesta 'familia'. Al final, opto por quedarse con Booth: "Mmm… Bueno…Pero es mucho más lógico trasladarnos a la cama".

Booth: Sonriendo: "No. Aquí".

Brennan no se resistió y lo beso… Le encantaba este rasgo de la personalidad de él: "Eres un mandón Seeley Booth. ¿Quién lo creería?".

Booth: Trato de parecer ofendido, pero decidió mejor abrazarla: "Mira quien lo dice… Temperance Brennan la obsesiva del control".

Brennan: "Acepto que en algunas situaciones se me salen rasgos obsesivos. Ahora acéptalo tú".

Booth: Besándole el cuello: "¿Qué?, No nena… eso nunca pasara".

Brennan: "No me llames así; es despectivo".

Booth le mordisqueo la clavícula y dejo que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer en sus manos: "Eso no fue lo que decías hace un rato"; le meneo una ceja de forma coqueta. En el trascurso del recorrido que hacían sus manos, descubrió que ella era cosquillosa en la parte superior de la espalda.

Brennan: Riendo: "No otra vez Booth. Así empezó esto".

Booth: De forma sexy: "¿Quieres decir que si hago esto…", le pasa la mano por la espalda: "…tal vez tenga una oportunidad de meterme contigo de nuevo?". Bajo la mano y le apretó las nalgas.

Brennan: Retorciéndose un poco de la risa: "Déjalo ya, Booth.". En ese momento entraba Russ por la puerta: "Tempe lo siento… He traído la cena y quizás podamos…".

Brennan: Lo más de tranquila: "Un minuto Russ", se voltea y mira a Booth: "Tendremos que continuar esto después".

Russ: Mirando hacia otro sitio: "Yo… yo, mmm… no sabía que ustedes…".

Brennan: "Íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales; aunque ya hemos hecho…".

Booth: Alterado: "Hey detente!, No hay necesidad de que le digas… creo que él solito llego a esa conclusión". Ella lo miro confusa y Booth se explicó mejor; aunque se sentía muy incómodo: "El pregunta si acaso tú y yo estamos saliendo".

Brennan: "No. Esto no ha sido algo planeado". Ella lo miro un poco asustada: "Aunque… bueno; no me niego a que una relación sexual con Booth podría ser muy…".

Russ: Negando con la cabeza, alterado: "A papá no le va a gustar que salgas con un agente del FBI!". Ambos lo ignoraban y continuaron su charla: "Bones… yo estaría encantado de salir contigo, pero lo tendríamos que mantener solo para nosotros por un tiempo; ya sabes… por el FBI". Ellos se besaron y Russ salió por lo puerta indignado: "¿En serio?... No puedo creer esto. Tempe hablamos mañana. Adiós".

...Fin 1x22...

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. etc...

Las criticas constructivas nos hacen mejores cada día.

Att: Aleja.

:)


	9. Capítulo 9 (Temporada 2 cap 1 y 4)

**Siento la demora... Sin mas carreta quí les dejo:**

**Bones no me pertenece... Si lo hiciera, algo asi hubiera pasado en la serie.**

**¿Si se enteraron del sedundo embarazo de Demily, e perdon de Emily jajaja lol!?**

**BXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB**

**2X1**

Brennan: "Se saldrá con la suya".

Booth: "En ocasiones esto pasa Bones… Es la pequeña parte asquerosa del trabajo".

Brennan: "Hombro y codo". "Al drogadicto se lo dislocaron cuando le colocaron la chaqueta por la fuerza".

Booth: Suspira: "No sabemos si Lynch estuvo ahí".

Brennan: "Llevo a dos personas. Pudo haber sido él". Con ojos anhelantes: "Vamos Booth", y retándolo con sus ojos saltones: "Parte de ti tiene problemas con esto pero te encanta la idea".

Booth: _"Oh… maldición! ¿Desde cuándo ella me da estas miradas? ". En_ un momento de debilidad expreso sus pensamientos de forma verbal: "Dios ayúdame! no sé si estrangularla con mis propias manos, o devorar sus deliciosos labios".

Brennan se paró frente a él en completo shock: "¿Perdón?". Con el comentario de su pareja, Booth salió de su trance y callo en cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar de su boca: _"OH MADRE DE DIOS!"._ "¿Qué dijiste Booth?", repite ella un poco menos conmocionada.

Booth: Nervioso: "Ok… Reconozco que eso estuvo fuera de lugar, pero es que tu…mmm… Vamos Bones! Olvídalo… solo fue una expresión estúpida".

Brennan: Frunciendo el ceño en confusión: "No entiendo como estrangularme y besarme encajan en la misma oración; aunque en la interacción en algunas relaciones interpersonales se llevan a cabo rituales que pueden estar relacionados con el sometimiento femenino, no creo que yo etaria muy dispuesta; a pesar de que me he visto en vuelta en situaciones sexuales que pueden ser interpretadas como…".

Booth: "Hey, hey… detente con tu diatriba antropológica… Eso no es lo que yo quería decir".

Brennan: "No sé lo que significa".

Booth pasa una mano por su cuello mientras suspira exasperadamente: "Booones! Lo estás haciendo de nuevo". Él la mira y sus ojos incrédulos lo derriten: "No me vengas con esa mierda de nuevo Bones". La imita con un tono chillón: "No sé lo que eso significa Booth".

Brennan: Fingiendo indignación por su imitación de ella: "Yo no hablo así!".

Booth: Blanqueando los ojos: "Lo que sea… Mira Bones; eres tan malditamente frustrante la mayor parte del tiempo! No sé cómo callar esa rápida boca tuya. Me encantaría estrangularte… pero luego pienso en que no vería nuevamente tus chispeantes ojos, y se me pasa… Pero al instante me viene a la cabeza está loca idea de meter mi lengua en tu boca para que te calles, pero bueno…mmm… ya sabes, tal vez podrías romperme en pedacitos…así que, que… olvida lo que te he dicho".

Brennan: Respirando con dificultad: "Tal vez no".

Booth: "¿Eh?".

Ella se le acerca y lo sostiene por las solapas de la chaqueta: "Bésame ahora Booth; ya… ¿No quieres una *Bones* enfadada, o sí?".

Booth: Muy sonriente, en tanto fingía estar preocupado: "Oh… no. A veces puedes llegar a ser muy violenta". Le sostiene ambas mejillas con sus grandes manos y junta sus labios "Mmm bones". Temperance comienza a moler sus caderas junto con las de él, hasta que el la detiene: "Hey bones… tanto como me encanta esto, hay que parar. Tenemos trabajo que hacer".

Brennan: "Pero Booth! La estaba pasando tan bien".

Booth: "Lo se miel; pero el deber llama".

Brennan: "No me llames así!".

Booth: "Claro Bones". Se acerca le da un beso suave, y se va. Cuando está a punto de salir, se gira hacia ella: "Hey miel… Terminaremos con esto después de cenar. Tengo muchas ganas de probar tu postre".

Brennan: "¿Me estas pidiendo que cocine para ti?".

Booth se ríe y se acerca para susurrarle al oído: "El postre que quiero no está en tu cocina bones".

Brennan: "Oh… ¿Hay algún restaurante especifico que quieras probar?".

Booth: Mirándola con adoración: "Oh mi Bones, eres todo un caso". Le habla ronco y suave: "Hablo de lo que tienes entre esas piernas para mí".

Cuando la realización la golpea, su cuello es rojo como un tomate y mira todo su alrededor: "Booth! Mira donde estamos… Y eso no es algo muy agradable para decir".

Booth: Le palmea el trasero y se va: "Estamos solos miel… Estaré en tu casa a las 07:30 pm con pizza".

BXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

**2x04**

Booth: "Te traje algo".

Brennan: "¿Una botella de licor fuerte?".

Booth: "La siguiente cosa mejor". Se mete la mano al bolsillo delantero y saca un cerdito: "Conoce a...", se le acerca con su sonrisa encanto: "…Jasper". Él la mira sonreír: _"Es tan hermosa". _"Estarás bien".

Brennan: "Si". "Gracias Booth; ya sabes… por ser mi amigo…".

Booth: Tomándole el pelo: "¿Ahora somos amigos? Mmm que interesante".

Ella lo golpea en el brazo: "Sabes que es así… Solo que no te puedes enterar; ya sabes… tienes un ego que no necesita ser alimentado".

Booth: "No, no, no señorita… Aquí la única que tiene un ego enorme es esa tal Temperance Brennan".

Brennan se ríe y le sigue la corriente: "Es Dra. Temperance Brennan. He escuchado que no le gusta que se olviden de su título".

Booth estaba muy sorprendido con ella _"Quien pensaría que Bones puede ser tan juguetona"._ "Si, si… eso dicen… y ¿sabes que más dicen?".

Brennan: "No… ¿Qué?", Dice con ojos saltones de alegría.

Booth: "Que está caliente como el infierno".

Brennan: "¿Eh? Creo que mi temperatura está dentro del promedio normal". Al ver su mirada de reproche: "Ohhh, ya lo entiendo. Tú estás utilizando las expresiones de Angela para decir que mi estructura es agradable".

Booth no puede contener la risa: "¿Expresiones de Angela?".

Brennan: Ella responde distraídamente mientras mira a Jasper: _"Booth es un gran amigo. Siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien, a pesar de que puede ser un hombre realmente frustrante"._ "Si; Angela dice que estas ¨muy caliente¨. Dice que yo debería comprar un boleto para ese tren o ese viaje, algo así; lo cual no entiendo muy bien".

Booth aprovecha que la ve tan sumergida en sus pensamientos: "¿A, si?, y… ¿Y eso porque?", Un poco nervioso.

"Ella utiliza todas estas expresiones tan, tan, no se…confusas. Por ejemplo… ¿Qué quiere decir cuando me dice que debería saltar sobre tus huesos?".

Booth: Carcajeándose: "Bones… Angela utiliza esas expresiones para decir que tú y yo deberíamos dormir juntos…".

Ella levanta la mirada y lo mira con ojos confundidos: "Pero ¿Por qué?".

Booth: "Bueno… mmm… porque ya sabes cómo es ella y…". Le da una sonrisa de mil vatios tratando de aligerar el ambiente: "Porque estoy caliente".

Brennan: Enganchada en su mirada color chocolate: "Eres un charlatán Booth! Pero reconozco que eres muy agradable a la vista. Tu estructura ósea es realmente impresionante".

Él se levantó de la silla envalentonado y se ubicó de forma que sus caderas quedaran cerca de la cara de ella: "Por lo tanto… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?".

Brennan alejo su cara para mirarlo a los ojos: "Si". Él se acerca más, y posa las manos en el respaldar de la silla: "¿Qué estás haciendo?". _"Maldición si continua rodeándome así… mmm… NO BRENNAN, CONTROLATE! Él es mi socio, mi socio, mi socio, mi Booth… mmm… Ahhhh!"._

Booth: _"Esta es tu oportunidad chico… Controlate! Es ahora o nunca"._ "¿Quieres un boleto para este tren Bones?".

Brennan: Soltando un suspiro contenido y frustrado: "No podemos Booth…", baja sus ojos tristes.

Booth: Levantando la barbilla de ella con sus dedos: "No estoy preguntando si deberíamos o no… Me pregunto es por lo que tú quieres".

Brennan: "Si". Le pasa su dedo índice derecho por el pecho: "Quiero un boleto". Antes de que él se alcance a emocionar ella se aparta: "Pero no podemos… Además, todo este caso nos ha afectado y…". Él le posa un beso pequeño en los labios: "Boooth… No…".

Booth: "Sé que todo es complicado Temperance; pero por favor, no pienses…".

Brennan: Acariciando sus brazos musculosos con las manos y dándole una mirada suplicante para que se detenga: "Es imposible dejar la mente en blanco Booth, es…".

Booth: Besándola un poco más largo: "Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes. Podríamos encontrar miles de razones que impidan que esto suceda; pero no quiero… Solo deseo que me dejes sentir tu cuerpo".

Brennan: "Pero Booth… el caso… es, es…".

Booth: Con tono ronco: "Yo te puedo hacer olvidar Temperance".

Brennan: Frustrada: "No me digas así!".

Booth: "¿Qué? Ese es tu nombre: Temperance".

Brennan: "No me gusta que tú lo digas".

Booth: "¿Por qué?".

Brennan: "No suena bien".

Booth: "¿Cómo te gusta?".

Brennan: "Bones".

Booth: Riendo: "¿No que lo detestabas?".

Brennan: De repente tímida: "Es que ya me acostumbre".

Booth: Con tono acusador: "Te gusta… Lo sabía!".

Brennan: Se levantó y dirigió a su oficina. Vio la oportunidad de escapar: "Me voy Booth. Adiós".

Booth: Corriendo tras ella: "¿Qué?! Venga Temperance", recibiendo su mirada asesina: "Perdón, perdón!… Bones, quise decir Bones. No me dejes así! Quede iniciado".

Brennan: En tono firme: "Booth, no".

Booth: Sacando el labio inferior como un bebe: "Oh… venga! ¿Sabes hace cuanto no tengo sexo?, No sabes la tortura que es ver que meneas ante mi todas tus curvas Bones!".

Brennan: "Boooth".

Booth: Agarrando sus caderas por la espalda y frotándose en sus nalgas: "Mmm…".

Brennan: Tomada por sorpresa: "Ahh…Estamos en el trabajo!". Muy sorprendida: "Booth, estas, estas…".

Booth: "Si Bones… Siente lo duro que me pones". La guía hacia el escritorio de la oficina, y allí, con la mano izquierda suelta el botón de los pantalones de ella: "Si me quieres parar, hazlo ya". Al no recibir ninguna protesta de su parte, desliza la mano hacia sus pliegues húmedos.

Brennan: Suspirando: "Boooooth mmm". Él se pone en las rodillas y le baja los pantalones. Una vez que estos no se interponen en su camino, le da pequeños mordiscos en las nalgas: "Si…". Booth baja la boca hasta la unión de sus piernas, le pasa la lengua de arriba abajo y aprieta con sus manos firmes sus glúteos. Ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás: "Ahhh". Se levanta de golpe y la gira: "¿Qué estas…?". La sienta en su escritorio y la mira fijamente:

Booth: "Esto va a tener que ser rápido Bones… Tanto como me gustaría disfrutar de tu cuerpo, ha sido un verano eterno… Tengo una necesidad de ti inmensa".

Brennan: Dándole una sonrisa de suficiencia: "No te preocupes Booth. Me gusta toda clase de encuentros íntimos; de hecho, podría decir que el sexo rudo es uno de mis favoritos".

Booth: "Maltita sea mujer! Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte". Saca del pantalón su pene erecto.

Brennan: "No sé lo que eso signi…AHHH!". Él rosa su coño cubierto con su erección. De un momento a otro, retira las bragas húmedas y la acaricia con sus dedos callosos, hasta tener enterrados en ella dos. Ella no puede retener sus movimientos pélvicos y comienza a montar sus dedos.

Booth: "Oh si… baby! Eso es". Saca y mete los dedos ya húmedos con su excitación. Él siente como su interior se contrae alrededor de sus dedos y le da una mirada de soslayo con sus ojos marrones: "Vamos Bones… Confía en mi cariño; déjalo ir". Ella lo complace y se deja ir por todo lo que vale la pena en esta vida.

Brennan: Recuperando el aire y carcajeándose: "Wow… eso fue…".Él no la deja terminar, pues la levanta en sus brazos mientras que con un pie empuja lejos la silla del escritorio, y la deposita a ella en el suelo detrás del escritorio: Mirando confundida: "Es mas cómodo recostarse en el sofá… tu espalda podría… ohhh". Lo siente sumergirse en ella por completo: De forma entrecortada: "Tienes…que ahh… deja, deja de… mmm… no me cortes. Trataba de decir… es…mmm decir algo importante". El inicia sus movimientos en ella y los lleva a ambos en al medio del olvido. Cuando ella se contrae en su pene y el explota en toda su vaina, solo son conscientes de un grito estridente muy cerca de ellos: "OH. MI. DIOS!".

**_Pensamientos del intruso/a:_**

_Este caso fue realmente difícil; sobre todo para Brennan. La pobre se estaba sintiendo realmente mal; así que pensé que debería ir y estar con ella un rato para brindarle mi apoyo. Pensé que estaría trabajando en la plataforma, pero imaginen mi sorpresa cuando no vi a nadie allí. Es muy extraño… apenas son las 08:10 pm, y si sé algo de la Dra. Temperance Brennan, es que ella no deja el laboratorio si no son como mínimo las 09:00 pm. Entonces me dirigí hacia la oficina de Cam para preguntarle si ella sabía algo al respecto:_ "Hey Cam… ¿Has visto a Brennan?". _Ella me contesto de forma negativa y luego dijo: _"Búscala en su oficina; ya sabes como es. He tratado de convencerla para qué trabaje menos; ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo nunca en mi vida había tenido que hacer algo así". _Me reí:_ "Si… pero bueno… nunca habías tenido que trabajar con ella. Es un caso particular". _Ambos nos carcajeamos mientras yo salía de su oficina: _"Adiós Cam. Feliz noche". "Lo mismo para ti".

_Cuando caminaba hacia la oficina de Brennan algo no se sentía normal. Me acerque a la puerta y vi que había poca luz en el lugar, vi que la silla del escritorio yacía en un rincón de la habitación; habían unos cuantos documentos en el piso y una chaqueta:_ _¿Eh?, ¿Qué hace eso en el piso?, parece el saco de Booth. Decidí entrar y recoger las cosas; esos dos viven a las carreras, entonces no es raro que dejen todo hecho un desorden. Cuando abrí la puerta y entre, escuche suspiros y gemidos ahogados: Oh no, ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? Mire por toda la habitación hasta que algo llamo mi atención. Al final del escritorio había una pierna desnuda, debajo de dos pies cubiertos de un pantalón y unos zapatos negros de cuero. Me pase las manos por el rostro un poco nervioso: Válgame… eso sin duda es el mambo horizontal como diría Ange. Un momento! Si ese es el saco de Booth, entonces podría ser que, que…:_ "OH. MI. DIOS".

**_Pensamientos de Booth y Brennan_**

"OH. MI. DIOS".

Él recostó su frente contra la de ella y le susurro muy bajo: "Bones… Creo que nos han pillado".

Brennan: Riendo bajo: "No puedo creer que la primera vez que tengo a Seeley Booth entre mis piernas: no llego a estar 100% desnuda, tengo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y nos descubren teniendo sexo en el laboratorio".

Hodgins: Conteniendo su grito de esperanza, pues aun no sabía con seguridad quienes estaban allí: "Ok… Mira si, si no los conozco, más vale que salgan de aquí pronto. La Dra. Brennan es amiga mía y no creo que ella se quiera enterar de lo que hacen ustedes durante su ausencia".

Booth se reía muy bajo: "Que tal si lo mantenemos en las sombras".

Brennan: "Eres malo Booth".

Booth: "Vamos Bones… ". Se mueve nuevamente dentro de ella: "No queremos que el chico de los bichos se entere de esto".

Brennan: "Detente Booth… mmm…".

Hodgins: "Voy a entrar si no contestan nada".

Brennan: "Quédate quieto".

Booth: Entrando en pánico: "No, no Bones".

Brennan: "Es mi oficina… Yo hago lo que quiera". Se peinó un poco el cabello hacia atrás y se ajustó un poco la blusa: _"Menos mal Booth no me la quito"._ "Tranquilo Dr. Hodgins, soy yo".

Hodgins: Sonrojado: "Lo siento Dra. B… yo no, no… es decir: no quería interrumpir".

Brennan: "No ha interrumpido realmente; logramos alcanzar el objetivo". Hodgins casi se desmalla y Booth quería que se lo tragara la tierra: _"Maldita mujer… Ella no puede ser normal y fingir!"._

Hodgins: "Mmm bueno, me alegra". De repente la punta de sus zapatos se vuelven muy interesantes: _"Mierda! Brennan acaba de admitir que entre cuando estaba teniendo un orgasmo! Y para rematar puedo jurar que esta desnuda detrás de ese maldito escritorio. Diablos ese chico no es Booth… Donde lo fuera, probablemente yo no estaría contando esto"._

Booth no pudo resistir levantarse un poco y picotear sus piernas descubiertas.

Brennan: "Booth! Para…". Cuando el nombre salió de sus labios callo un silencio ensordecedor en la habitación hasta que Hodgins no aguanto más y lo soltó todo: "Oh baby! Te acostaste con Booth. Estaban haciendo el mambo horizontal!". Booth del susto brinco y se golpeó la cabeza en el escritorio: "Ouch!".

Hodgins: "No me lo puedo creer!".

Booth ya se había acomodado la ropa y guardado su paquete, así que se levantó: "HODGINS BASTA!".

Hodgins: Mira el aspecto de los dos, sus caras y se retuerce de la risa: "Oh cariño! Ustedes están fritos… No alcanzaron ni si quiera a desvestirse!".

Brennan: Con un poco de risa, al ver el pánico en los ojos de Booth: "¿Te das cuenta de que suenas como Angela? Definitivamente has estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella".

Hodgins: "OH. MI. DIOS. Ange va a flipar con esto!".

Booth y Brennan: "NOOO! Angela no! No la metas en esto".

Booth: "Pídeme lo que quieras! Todo menos Angela".

Hodgins: "Por ahora me conformare con saber que los tengo en mis manos".

Brennan: "No celebres tanto Jack. Sé que te gusta Ange; y dado que yo soy su mejor amiga… bueno, se podría decir que le importa bastante la opinión que yo tenga de ti. Creo que la expresión correcta en este caso sería: Yo te tengo en mis manos".

Booth: Riendo a carcajadas: "Buen movimiento nena".

Brennan: Lo mira de forma asesina: "No me digas así".

Booth: Alejándose un poco de ella: "Si señora".

Hodgins: Haciendo berrinche: "Eso no es justo Dra. B! Haz caído muy bajo".

Brennan: "Al igual que tu". "Si nos disculpas… Estábamos en algo antes de que llegaras". Se gira y besa a Booth.

Hodgins: "Si, si señora… ya me voy". Antes de irse se gira y le da una mirada suplicante: "Vamos Dra. B… Sabes que me encanta Angela!".

Brennan: Riendo: "Lo sé". "Feliz noche Hodgins". Una vez que salió de la oficina Booth la atrajo hacia él: "Eres una chica mala Bones".

Brennan: Apretándole los glúteos: "No tienes ni idea".

BXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

Comenten POR FAVOR!

En serio... Seria genial

Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo para todos (En caso de que no se los pueda decir despues)

Att: Aleja. =*)


End file.
